Sahabat Selamanya
by faz94
Summary: Chapter 6 UPDATE!/Francis meminta Garuda melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Demi kelancaran misi yang melibatkannya, mau tak mau Garuda harus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meski kekonyolan dan ke-absurd-an terus menimpa dirinya. Berhasilkah ia? Penasaran? Silahkan membaca minna-san! :D
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : OOC dan Full GAJENESS, kadang bahasanya baku, kadang slengean jadi harap berhati-hati dengan mata anda dan sedia payung sebelum kepanasan/? (maafgaknyambungdanabaikansajayangdiatas=_=')**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it! ;)**

 **And**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ini adalah kisah anak manusia yang tidak hanya mencari jati diri, namun juga mencari arti dari persahabatan. Hal yang selalu ada namun sering terlupakan. Awal musim gugur menjadi permulaan kisah ini._

 **.**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat selamanya ~o0o~**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

"Arghh!"

 **DUAGH**

"Arghh.. aghh!"

 **BRAKK**

Sebuah bantingan mengakhiri kebisingan di salah satu gudang sekolah. Terlihat tubuh tergolek lemah di pojok ruangan dan lima orang mengelilinginya dengan aura mengintimidasi. Tubuh yang basah kuyup karena air -yang entah air selokan atau air bekas pel, ia pun tak tahu- dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Luka lebam dan darah pun tak luput menghiasi tubuhnya yang ringkih. Entah ini hari sialnya atau apa, tetapi ia sadar tak seharusnya ia mencari gara-gara dengan kelima orang di hadapannya yang notabene senior di sekolah ini. Lovino tahu apa akibatnya membuat amarah kakak kelas meledak, dirinya takkan selamat. Seperti cerita-cerita murid baru yang pulang tinggal nama saat mengikuti MOS di sekolah baru. Menyesal pun kini sudah terlambat. Lovino berharap beberapa menit ke depan ia masih bisa mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Bocah tengik! Beraninya kurang ajar pada seniormu. Apa kau tahu akibatnya menantang kami, **Red Eyes**? Ha?!"

 **DUAGH**

"ARGH!" untuk kesekian kalinya Lovino mengerang kesakitan, baru saja perutnya ditendang dan membuatnya memuntahkan cairan amis dari mulutnya.

"Mau jadi jagoan hah?!"

 **BUAGH**

Kembali wajahnya dipukuli hingga darah terus mengalir di sekitar wajah dan sela-sela rambutnya. Ingin rasanya ia memohon untuk dilepaskan namun itu tidak mungkin mengingat ia sudah meludah -walau sungguh tidak sengaja ia melakukannya- ke salah satu sepatu senior di depannya, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling mereka langsung menyeretnya ke gudang yang tidak terpakai dan menghajarnya ramai-ramai.

"Anak kurang ajar sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran, tahu?!"

"Sudah, jangan berlama-lama lagi. Langsung saja lenyapkan dia!"

"Dia benar. Ayo kita bunuh anak sialan ini!"

Lovino merasa hidupnya diambang batas, apalagi mendengar dia akan dibunuh. Sekuat tenaga ia berdiri dan mengarahkan tinju pada senior yang melihat gerakannya.

 **DUAGH**

Setelah meninju seniornya tepat di rahang bawah, tidak tanggung-tanggung Lovino menendang dada senior yang lain hingga terpental ke tembok. Meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk, Lovino harus bergegas lari sebelum ia dibunuh oleh senior-seniornya.

 **BUAGH**

 **BUAGH**

Tiga orang tumbang, tinggal dua orang tersisa. Tanpa berlama-lama Lovino menerjang seorang senior yang akan menghajarnya hingga terjatuh. Mereka berguling-guling sambil mencekik satu sama lain. Merasa tak kuat menahan cekikkan di lehernya, Lovino langsung mendengkul selangkangan seniornya agar ia terlepas dan berhasil. Dengan segera Lovino bangkit dan menghantamkan dahinya pada dahi senior yang tinggal seorang menghadangnya dengan keras hingga suaranya membahana di dalam ruangan.

Dewi fortuna ternyata memihaknya, senior terakhir langsung tumbang mengikuti kawan-kawannya yang lain. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa pergi menjauh. Sepertinya setelah ini Lovino akan pindah sekolah, mungkin keluar negeri. Kemanapun yang penting jauh dari neraka ini.

Namun tanpa Lovino sadari, senior pertama yang dihajarnya tadi sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggenggam sebuah balok kayu.

 **BRUAGHH**

Lovino langsung jatuh berdebum di lantai. Darah mengalir deras dari belakang kepalanya, membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Wow, bung. Kau benar-benar membunuhnya."

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan kawannya, sang senior langsung melempar balok kayu yang digenggamnya ke tubuh tak berdaya Lovino.

"Hei, dia sudah mati." ujar kawannya yang lain, jarinya di dekat hidung Lovino memastikan ia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Biarkan saja, itu kesialannya karena berurusan dengan kita. Tutupi tubuhnya dengan kayu-kayu lapuk di pojok ruangan."

Setelah menutupi tubuh Lovino dengan kayu-kayu tersebut, mereka bergegas pergi dari gudang tersebut. Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa gudang itu dipenuhi aroma darah yang pekat dan mereka melewatkan pergerakan jari milik Lovino.

 **=.=  
**

 **xo0ox Sahabat selamanya xo0ox**

 **=.=  
**

"Duh, bodohnya aku mau-mau saja menuruti perintah absurd senior Zwingly. Mana ada coba selang tabung gas di gudang sekolah?!"

Seorang pemuda bernama Garuda Eka Mandala, tengah bersungut-sungut sambil berjalan di koridor yang sudah tak terpakai lagi menuju ke arah gudang sekolah. Dengan seragam putih yang terlihat agak lecek, papan nama melingkari lehernya serta topi segitiga yang terbuat dari karton, tampilan khas anak MOS menghiasinya. Sungguh, kalau saja ini bukan bagian dari kegiatan MOS, Garuda pasti sudah menusuk senior Zwingly dengan bambu runcing kesayangannya karena seenak jidat menyuruh-nyuruhnya untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Bayangkan, apa selang tabung gas termasuk benda-benda yang seharusnya berada di gudang sekolah? Jika memang, berarti Kepala Sekolah disini tidak memiliki dapur di rumahnya. Jangan mengira Garuda mau berkata macam-macam tentang Kepala Sekolah di sekolah barunya ini, ia sadar ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Nasib jadi anak MOS dikerjain mulu."

Gudang sudah dekat dari arahnya berjalan. Dengan lunglai, Garuda mencapai kenop pintu dan membukanya. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya ialah kegelapan yang pekat, membuatnya merinding. Selanjutnya bau amis menyengat terhirup hingga Garuda reflek menutup hidungnya.

"Ugh, bau apa ini? Masa di gudang sekolah ada bangkai ikan?"

Matanya menangkap gundukan kayu lapuk di tengah ruangan, mengucek matanya sekali dan menatap lagi gundukan kayu tersebut. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia merasa ada sedikit pergerakan di bawah kayu-kayu lapuk itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi -siapa tahu bangkai ikan itu ternyata masih hidup, lumayan untuk dijadikan makan malam- Garuda perlahan mendekati tumpukan kayu. Ia melihat lantainya tergenangi cairan merah, rupanya darah yang menjadi sumber bau amis tersebut. Garuda berjongkok dekat tumpukan kayu, memperhatikan dengan seksama darah tersebut. Ia mulai berpikir, mungkinkah darah ikan bisa menggenang sebanyak ini?

Garuda menatap sekitar, mengernyit kala ia mendapati titik-titik darah walau samar di sekitar lantai, bahkan di tembok pun ada bercak darah. _'Ini aneh, masa ikan disiksa sampe dilempar ke tembok?'_

Detik berikutnya Garuda terhenyak. Tidak mungkin menyiksa ikan di gudang, sementara di luar air ikan langsung mati. Kalau manusia..

Garuda melotot dan langsung menghadap ke tumpukan kayu. Ia cepat-cepat melempar kayu ke sembarang arah. Dan ia jatuh terduduk. Bukan ikan -apalagi selang tabung gas perintah senior Zwingly- yang ia dapati malah seonggok tubuh manusia. Seorang murid, terlihat dari pakaiannya dengan darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Segera Garuda memeriksa pergelangan tangannya, memastikan denyut nadinya masih ada. Untunglah masih ada walau amat pelan hampir tak terasa.

"Oh, Tuhan! Untunglah kau masih hidup."

Tanpa berlama-lama, Garuda langsung menaikkan tubuh murid tersebut ke atas punggungnya. Walau merasa agak keberatan harus menggendong tubuh kecil yang ternyata berisi itu hingga jalannya sedikit oleng, Garuda tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke uks sekolah yang ditemukannya tadi saat menjelajahi area sekolah.

 **=.=  
**

 **xo0ox Sahabat selamanya xo0ox**

 **=.=  
**

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi kasus penganiayaan ini pasti akan ditindaklanjuti." ucap Bravjhaa -sang guru kesehatan asal India- setelah menangani luka-luka di tubuh Lovino.

Beliau yang sedang bersantai sambil browsing kesehatan mata di ponselnya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga. Dua orang murid yang belum pernah dilihatnya masuk ke ruangannya dengan salah satu kondisi murid berlumuran darah. Sebelum murid di depannya berbicara, ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil alih si murid yang terluka tanpa banyak bicara. Di tengah-tengah mengobati muridnya, Bravjhaa mendengar penjelasan murid yang diketahuinya bernama Garuda bagaimana ia menemukan murid yang terluka tersebut.

"Maaf, guru. Tapi apakah bullying masih ada disini?" tanya Garuda takut-takut.

"Tidak. Sejak dua tahun lalu pasca kasus bunuh diri seorang siswa, sudah tidak ada dan pihak sekolah selama ini sudah mengawasi dengan ketat setiap kegiatan MOS diadakan. Tapi entah bagaimana yang ini bisa luput." jelas Bravjhaa sambil menatap Lovino yang kepalanya sudah dibalut kain kasa dan perban.

"Dia hebat masih bisa bertahan hidup, kalau aku yang dihajar sampai begini mungkin aku sudah berada di alam baka." Garuda duduk di dekat ranjang Lovino dan menatapnya nanar.

Bravjhaa menghela napas, menepuk pundak garuda, "Dia pasti akan cepat sadar. Percayalah." dan memberi senyum menenangkan. Garuda mengangguk lesu.

"Sepertinya MOS masih berjalan. Kau mau tetap disini?" tanya Bravjhaa.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada panitia MOS, sekaligus memberitahu kepala sekolah dan semua guru secara diam-diam tentang hal ini agar para pelaku penganiayaan ditangkap."

Garuda mengangguk menanggapi guru kesehatan yang sudah melangkah keluar ruang uks. Garuda kembali menatap murid yang ditemukannya. _'Anak ini kuat sekali fisiknya. Dilihat dari lukanya, dia pasti sudah lama dipukuli dan ditinggalkan seperti itu. Kepalanya juga bocor.'_ batinnya miris.

Entahlah, Garuda merasa sedih sekaligus juga marah. Sedih, karena luka parah yang diterima si murid baru dan marah karena perlakuan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti ini. Garuda mengutuk siapapun yang berbuat keji begini. Ditatapnya seksama si murid baru, dan Garuda sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melindungi murid baru ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku kelak pasti akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Itulah janjiku."

 **=.=  
**

 **xo0ox Sahabat selamanya xo0ox**

 **=.=  
**

"..Mmh.."

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Lovino ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit ruang berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan. Sesaat pandangannya kosong, menerka-nerka mungkinkah ia sudah berada di surga. Matanya melirik ke kanan-kiri, hanya gorden putih yang mengelilinginya. Ia meringis saat mencoba menggerakkan lengannya. Kepalanya terasa amat berat kala ia ingin membenahi posisi berbaringnya. Maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap langit-langit sambil mengingat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi. Seingatnya, ia sudah menumbangkan semua seniornya. Lalu saat mencoba keluar, sesuatu menghantam belakang kepalanya begitu keras dan semua menjadi gelap. Pantas kepalanya terasa hancur, rupanya senior yang membully-nya memukul kepalanya entah dengan apa ia tidak tahu hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Lovino baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menungguinya tersadar, sedang duduk tertidur di samping kanannya. Terlihat dari perawakannya, orang itu seperti anak laki-laki seumurannya. Ditambah dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. Mungkinkah ia senior? Atau mungkin murid baru sama sepertinya?

Merasa penasaran, tangan Lovino mendekati kepalanya yang terkulai di kasur, lebih tepatnya pada rambut hitam berkilau yang terlihat lembut jika disentuh. Awalnya hanya ujung jari yang menyentuh, namun lama kelamaan seluruh telapak tangan Lovino menyentuhnya, mengusapnya secara perlahan. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Rambut pemuda itu begitu lembut.

"Nghh.."

Lovino tersentak kala kepala pemuda itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Secepat mungkin, Lovino menjauhkan tangannya. Belum sempat memejamkan mata kembali, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menatapnya.

"OH! Kau sudah sadar!" seru pemuda itu antusias.

Lovino hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Syukurlah. Aku takut karena kau tidak segera bangun, makanya aku menunggu disini. Walau ketiduran, sih." ujar pemuda itu sambil garuk-garuk kepala, salah tingkah.

"Mm, terima kasih."

Sang pemuda melongo, "Eh?"

Lovino menoleh padanya, "Terima kasih sudah membawaku kemari."

"Eh, tidak masalah! Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu."

"Hm."

Garuda berdiri dan menyibak gorden yang mengelilingi ranjang Lovino. Memperlihatkan suasana uks yang hening.

Setelahnya, Garuda menghadap Lovino. "Oh, ya. Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Hm. Namaku Lovino Vargas."

Sang pemuda menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Lovino. Lovino menoleh, menatap wajahnya yang berseri. "Perkenalkan, namaku Garuda Eka Mandala. Murid baru juga disini, dan kau bisa memanggilku Garuda, Lovino."

Lovino memalingkan wajahnya yang agak merah kala melihat Garuda tersenyum. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan keramahtamahan, membuatnya agak tak nyaman. Garuda yang melihat Lovino melengos hanya bisa merengut lucu. "Hei, tidak sopan loh memalingkan wajah saat orang memperkenalkan diri."

"Be-berisik! Kalau tidak suka, pergi saja sana!" ujar Lovino.

"Wuah, Tsundere nih." celetuk Garuda. Wajah Lovino semakin memerah.

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana lukamu? Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Garuda mengalihkan topik.

Lovino mengangguk. "Yah, masih. Tapi aku sudah biasa, walau merepotkan juga saat menggerakkan badan."

"Kau ini manusia apa bukan, sih?" tanya Garuda heran.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kalau aku bukan manusia lalu apa? Monster?" hardik Lovino.

"Habis kau kuat sekali. Masih bertahan setelah dihajar seperti itu." Garuda mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Lovino mengalihkan pandangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kepalamu bocor loh."

Lovino memalingkan wajah. "Sudah! Jangan dibahas."

Saat keduanya asyik berbincang, pintu uks bergeser. Terlihat Bravjhaa memasuki ruangan dan menatap keduanya dengan senyum. "Rupanya kau sudah sadar."

Lovino mengangguk.

"Bagaimana guru?" tanya Garuda.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kepala sekolah dan pihak guru soal kasus ini. Kami akan mencari tahu pelakunya." Bravjhaa menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Lovino. "Nah, sekarang kau harus memberitahuku siapa yang menghajarmu hingga babak belur."

"Oh, iya! Kenapa aku baru ingat? Lovino, cepat beritahu kami." ujar Garuda antusias.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka. Dan, pastinya kakak kelas. Murid baru tidak mungkin berbuat perploncoan pada teman sesamanya." jelas Lovino.

Bravjhaa mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu apa alasan kau dipukuli?"

Lovino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak sengaja meludah dan itu mengenai salah satu sepatu kakak kelas."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tapi guru, Lovino bilang tidak sengaja! Seharusnya mereka tidak berbuat seperti itu pada Lovino yang notabene masih murid baru." bela Garuda seraya mencebikkan bibirnya. "Mereka tidak berperikemanusiaan."

"Hei, Garuda. Tidak usah marah-marah begitu. Lovino saja santai begitu."

Garuda melotot, "Mana bisa santai guru?! Orang-orang itu sudah melanggar aturan sekolah!" kemudian menoleh ke arah Lovino. "Kau ini juga jangan santai-santai begitu dong! Setidaknya protes, jangan lemah begitu!"

Alis Lovino berkedut, "Siapa yang kau sebut lemah, hah?!"

"Hei, sudah. Jangan bertengkar anak-anak." Bravjhaa menengahi keduanya. "Kalian tidak usah khawatir, kasus ini akan segera ditangani dan selesai sesuai peraturan yang ada."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Oh, ya Lovino. Ada lagi yang bisa kau beritahu tentang mereka?" tanya Bravjhaa.

"Mereka berlima, dan aku sempat mendengar mereka menyebut diri mereka Red Eyes." jawab Lovino.

"Ah, aku tahu siapa mereka."

"Siapa mereka guru?" tanya Garuda penasaran.

Bravjhaa berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk. "Mereka terkenal disini karena sering tawuran dan berbuat rusuh."

"Menurut rumor, kelima anggota itu bukan anggota asli. Anggota Red Eyes yang asli hanya tiga orang, dan tidak pernah merekrut anggota resmi lagi setelah terbentuk. Kelima anggota itu hanya orang-orang yang berminat gabung sebagai pengikut saja."

Garuda dan Lovino saling berpandangan bingung kemudian kembali memperhatikan Bravjhaa. "Namun, pihak sekolah tak bisa mengeluarkan mereka karena orang tua anggota asli Red Eyes adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini."

"Jadi mereka tidak bisa di drop out?" tanya Garuda melas.

"Itu semua tergantung keputusan dewan sekolah. Tapi, besar kemungkinan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan mereka kecil."

Garuda menunduk, wajahnya menjadi murung. Sampai membuat Lovino heran, sebenarnya yang menjadi korban disini itu dia atau Garuda sih? Benar-benar membuat Lovino geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, jangan murung gitu dong Garuda. Walau kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka, tapi aku akan meyakinkan dewan guru untuk menghukum kelima orang itu seberat-beratnya agar mereka jera dan tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." jelas Bravjhaa panjang lebar.

"Benar ya, guru. Awas loh kalau bohong." ancam Garuda.

Bravjhaa pun sweatdrop. "Iya, aku pasti melakukannya."

Suasana menjadi hening. Ketiganya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Garuda yang tersenyum lucu pada Lovino, Lovino yang melirik-membuang pandangan di depan Garuda dan Bravjhaa yang menatap keduanya gemas.

"OH, IYA!" teriak Garuda, membuat Lovino dan Bravjhaa terlonjak kaget.

Lovino membentak, "Jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

Garuda tak mempedulikannya, ia menoleh pada Bravjhaa yang menatapnya. "Bagaimana dengan MOS kami guru? Aku sampai lupa dapat misi dari senior Zwingly."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Tadi aku sudah memberitahu semua panitia perihal kalian juga kasus ini, dan mereka mengerti." Bravjhaa merapikan jasnya yang agak kusut. "Khusus Lovino, kau tidak perlu ikut MOS karena kau terluka. Sedangkan Garuda tetap mengikuti MOS besok."

"Ah, mati aku. Senior Zwingly pasti akan tetap menanyaiku tentang misi, aku kan belum dapat alatnya." rengut Garuda.

Lovino mengerutkan alisnya, "Memang kau di suruh apa oleh senior itu?"

Garuda menoleh lesu pada Lovino. "Mencari selang tabung gas di gudang."

"Pppfftthh.. Ahahahahahahaha!" tawa Lovino meledak, membuat Garuda melotot.

"Heh! Kenapa kau tertawa?! Ini tidak lucu, tahu!" kesal Garuda.

Lovino meringis kala rasa nyeri di tubuhnya kembali lagi. Garuda menatap remeh padanya.

"Rasain tuh. Laga sih, mamam noh." ujar Garuda sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Lovino.

Lovino mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Garuda, "Kau ngomong apa, sih? Gak ngerti deh."

"Huuu, gak ngerti. Dasar Tsundere."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tsundere!"

"Aku bukan Tsundere, bodoh!"

Bravjhaa menggeleng maklum melihat kedua muridnya yang adu mulut. Membuatnya merasa repot, tapi juga senang. Karena murid-murid seperti ini yang akan membuat peristiwa-peristiwa langka yang sudah lama tak terukir di sekolah ini.

 _'Sudah lama sekali. Kira-kira mereka berdua bisa meramaikan warna di sekolah Hetalia Internasional ini tidak, ya? Tahun ini pasti akan menyenangkan.'_ batinnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tuh, lihat! Guru Bravjhaa saja suka senyum-senyum sendiri!" seru Garuda yang membuat Bravjhaa menoleh padanya.

"Tapi senyumnya masih biasa. Memangnya kau? Senyummu itu aneh." tukas Lovino santai.

"Hei, senyumku tidak aneh! Dasar Tsundere gak mau ngaku!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Mau ribut, ya?"

"Ayo, di luar!"

"Blablabla"

"Blablabla"

Bravjhaa menghembuskan napas lelah. "Sepertinya tahun ini juga menjadi sangat merepotkan, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **A/n :**

 **Hai, faz datang bawa ff hetalia pertama faz. Gimana? Semoga dapat diterima dengan baik. Faz bikin ff ini friendship, jadi maaf kalo kalian gak bisa nemuin romantisnya karena emang genrenya bukan Romance. Faz belum kepikiran soalnya. Dan maaf kalo di awal Lovino di bully, karena emang udah tuntutan cerita. Makanya jangan bully Lovino lagi /eh/ bully aja faz. /wew/**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima untuk memperbaiki tulisan atau fakta yang nyeleweng /? tapi jangan flame atau bash ya kakak. Soalnya, Faz masih baru. Hehehe /ngumpetdibaliksyalnyaIvan/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mohon direview~**

 **Jaa, Chuu :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Freeze112** **udah ku bales lewat pm ya.**

 **Guest** **: Udah lanjut, nih. Makasih udah rnr, faz seneng kalo kamu seneng bacanya. ^^ Kritikmu faz masukin daftar perbaikan faz. Hehe**

 **gak log in** **: Hehe, masa sih? Yup! Ini bakal jadi multichap, tadinya sih pengen threeshot tapi dengan genre begini kayaknya bakal kecepetan alurnya. yup! Garuda gitu-gitu emang ngocol, say. Tampangnya unyu-unyu tapi minta ditabok. ^^ (Garuda: woy! Ngajak ribut?!) Makasih udah rnr ^^**

 **guest** **: Udah dilanjut ^^ ada kok, nations lain tapi gak bisa disebutin. Hee *epil***

 **Tapi udah bisa tebak kan, red eyes tuh siapa? #grins**

 **numpang baca** **: Udah lanjut~ Ya, mungkin ada sedikit ehemrasaehem tuh si Lovinya. Hehe**

 **Kalo hint doang sih kayaknya ada. Tapi gak tau deh, gimana entar jalan cerita aja. #taboked**

 **Makasih udah rnr say :***

 **Seneng banget! Terharu, ternyata ada juga yang baca ff abal ini. Makasih readers, favorite, follow, visitor, viewer, guest and silent readers tentunya. Kalo gak ada kalian ff ini mungkin cuman ngambang aja. Hee**

 **Here we go!**

 **=0=**

 **Siapkan kacamata hitam untuk melindungi mata anda dari ke-GAJE-an dan ke-ALAY-an cerita ini/? hehehe (abaikan saja ini=,=)**

 **Happy Reading nyaw~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat selamanya ~o0o~**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Lovino kembali bersekolah. Walau belum pulih benar, setidaknya ia masih bisa berjalan. Pagi ini, ia berangkat bersama sang adik, Feliciano Vargas ke sekolah baru mereka. Suasana sudah terlihat ramai, didominasi murid baru. Yang Lovino dengar, sekolah diliburkan karena pihak sekolah menangani kasusnya.

"Kak, sungguh kau tidak ingin ku papah, _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano cemas saat melihat kakaknya berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Berisik! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kalau kau bosan menungguku, sana pergi!" bentak Lovino sambil merapikan letak tali tasnya di pundak dan mendorong-dorong Feliciano dengan kesal.

"Jangan marah, _ve~_ " Feliciano menangis takut-takut.

Saat sedang bersungut-sungut, Lovino menoleh dan melihat Garuda berlari ke arahnya.

"Heii~ Lovinooo~"

Sontak Lovino terkejut dan melotot kala Garuda hampir menubruknya, untung Garuda berhenti tepat waktu. Garuda terengah-engah dengan tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya kemudian menatap Lovino dan tersenyum cerah.

"Selamat pagi, Lovino!"

"S-selamat pagi." balas Lovino sambil memalingkan muka merahnya. Feliciano hanya terbengong menatap kakaknya yang terkesan salah tingkah.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Garuda perhatian.

"Yah, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." jawab Lovino acuh tak acuh.

"Eh, siapa dia? Temanmu?" Garuda menatap penuh minat pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Lovino.

Lovino menggeleng. "Bukan, dia adikku."

"Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Feliciano Vargas. Aku adiknya Lovino, _ve~_ " ujar Feli sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Garuda.

"Hai, namaku Garuda Eka Mandala." sahut Garuda menjabat tangan Feliciano.

"Sudah, ayo masuk. Kenalannya sambil jalan saja." ucap Lovino sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam sekolah diikuti Garuda dan Feliciano.

Mereka jalan beriringan dengan urutan Lovino-Feliciano-Garuda. Saat asyik berbincang mengenai hobi dengan Feli, Garuda melihat Lovino kesulitan berjalan.

"Mau kubantu, Lovino?" tanya Garuda.

Lovino menoleh dan menekukkan alis. "Tidak."

"Tapi, jalanmu sedikit oleng." Garuda menatap sangsi.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" geram Lovino.

"Sudahlah, Garuda. Kak Lovi saja menolak kupapah, apalagi kamu, _ve~_ " ujar Feliciano riang.

Lovino menjitak kepala Feliciano. "Berisik!"

"Sakit, _ve~_ " Feliciano langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Garuda sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Lovino melengos dan melanjutkan jalannya. Garuda hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya.

Berjalan di koridor, mereka melihat banyak murid berkerumun di depan papan, seperti mading. Mereka pun memutuskan mendekati kerumunan itu.

Garuda menepuk pundak salah satu murid berwajah asia. "Ada apa nih? Kok rame?"

Murid bersurai dark brown berahoge itu menjawab, "Semua nama murid baru tertera di kertas itu serta penentuan kelasnya, _daze!_ "

"Oh, kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Mana bisa? Orangnya rame begini, _daze!_ "

Ketiganya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban si murid berahoge yang kini berkoar-koar, berebut tempat dengan murid-murid lain. Satu persatu murid membubarkan diri setelah tahu nama mereka terdapat di kelas mana. Ketiganya pun mendekat ke papan mencari nama mereka.

"Namaku ada di kelas 1-B, _daze!_ " seru murid berahoge antusias.

Garuda melihat kederetan nama di kelas 1-B. "Uwah! Aku di kelas 1-B juga!"

"Waa, kita sekelas! Aku Im Yong Soo, salam kenal _daze!_ " sahut Yong Soo sambil menjabat tangan Garuda.

"A-ah, iya. Salam kenal juga, aku Garuda Eka Mandala." ujar Garuda.

"Kalau begitu kita sekelas." ucap Lovino.

"Benarkah? Bagus!" sahut Garuda sambil ber-' _Yes! Yes_!' ria. Membuat Lovino menatapnya seakan ia alien gurita raksasa yang tersasar di bumi.

"Hueee~ Aku tidak sekelas dengan kalian, _ve~_ " Feliciano menangis merengek seraya menarik-narik seragam kakaknya. "Aku di kelas 1-A."

"Ish, lepas tanganmu sebelum ku pukul, adik bodoh!" bentak Lovino.

Feliciano berlari sembunyi di belakang Garuda dan mendorongnya ke Lovino. "Hueee, lindungi aku Garuda."

Garuda menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err, sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaanmu membentak deh Lovino."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu, kan?" sahut Lovino ketus.

"Memang sih, tapi perilakumu menakuti orang. Adikmu saja sampai berlindung padaku." sahut Garuda sambil melirik Feliciano yang masih nangis pelangi.

Lovino memalingkan wajah. "Biar saja. Apa peduliku?"

Garuda mencibir. " _Tsundere-_ nya kumat, ih."

"Aku bukan _Tsundere!_ " geram Lovino.

"Dasar _Tsundere_ akut."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Selagi keduanya bertengkar, Feliciano dan Yong Soo malah menonton mereka.

"Aku bertaruh sepuluh dollar untuk Garuda." sahut Yong Soo enteng.

"Sepuluh dollar untuk kak Lovi, _ve~_ " ujar Feliciano senang, lupa bahwa ia baru saja dibentak sang kakak.

Saat adu mulut Lovino dan Garuda semakin sengit, Bravjhaa kebetulan melihatnya kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, sedang apa murid baru disini? Yang lain sudah masuk, loh."

"Guru!" seru Garuda heboh.

"Oh, kau sudah baikan Lovino?" tanya Bravjhaa melihat Lovino.

"Hm."

"Guru sedang apa disini?" tanya Garuda kepo.

"Aku baru datang, mau ke uks." jawab Bravjhaa sambil menenteng tasnya. "Kalian cepat masuk, gih. Nanti dihukum guru karena telat."

"Baik, guru!" seru Garuda semangat.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan. Berpisah arah, Bravjhaa ke kiri dan mereka berempat ke kanan.

"Garuda udah kenal sama guru tadi ya, _ve~_?" tanya Feliciano.

"Iya, dia guru uks yang mengobati Lovino seminggu yang lalu."

Feliciano refleks menunduk murung. "Oh."

"Memang Lovino kenapa, _daze?_ " tanya Yong Soo.

"Dipukulin sama kakak kelas." Garuda menyahut sambil mengepalkan tangan kesal.

Yong Soo melotot, "Kok bisa, _daze!?_ "

"Lovino tidak sengaja meludah dan kena sepatu kakak kelas. Hih, kalau ingat lagi rasanya ingin memukul mereka!" geram Garuda.

"Wah, parah banget, _daze!_ " seru Yong Soo heboh.

"Sudah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Itu sudah berlalu, jangan diungkit-ungkit deh." sahut Lovino malas.

"Tapi tetap saja itu sudah keterlaluan!" seru Garuda jengkel.

"Semua sudah masa lalu. Kenapa masih marah-marah? Disini, aku korbannya dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Garuda menekuk alis marah, "Bagaimana bisa begitu?! Mereka sudah melakukan tindakan yang tidak manusiawi! Seharusnya kau marah, bukan santai begini! Lihat, Feliciano saja sampai sedih."

Lovino menoleh pada Feliciano yang menundukkan kepala. Ia menghela napas, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Feli. Mau berapa kali lagi kau mencemaskan aku?"

"A-aku hanya takut, _ve._ Kak Lovi pulang dengan kondisi babak belur dan tidur lama sekali. Aku takut kakak tidak bangun, hiks."

Lovino memeluk dan mengelus kepala adiknya. "Buktinya aku masih sehat. Tidak usah cemas lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

" _Ve~_ " Feliciano membalas pelukan dan menangis.

"Hiks, mengharukan.." ujar Garuda mellow sambil menggigiti sapu tangan.

"Kau benar, _daze!_ Hiks.." Yong Soo menangis gelayutan di pundak Garuda.

Melihat ketiga manusia aneh menangisinya membuat Lovino _sweatdrop_. Kini ia harus berpikir ulang apakah keputusannya tepat untuk bergaul dengan manusia-manusia absurd di sekitarnya ini.

 _'Aku harus menjauh untuk sementara agar tidak tertular virus aneh mereka.'_ batin Lovino.

Setelah berdrama ria, mereka langsung pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

 **.**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat selamanya ~o0o~**

 **.**

Tak terasa, pagi telah bergulir ke siang hari. Jam istirahat pun tiba. Banyak murid yang berlarian ke kantin untuk mengisi perut keroncongan mereka sedari pagi belajar selama empat jam. Garuda, Lovino, Feliciano dan Yong Soo jalan beriringan memasuki area kantin. Banyak sekali murid yang mengantri memesan makanan, dan ada pula yang cepat mencari tempat duduk kosong agar bisa kebagian.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk, yang kebetulan ada satu yang belum ditempati di tengah ruangan. Saat mereka duduk, banyak murid yang berbisik-bisik menatap mereka. Membuat tak hanya Lovino yang merasa risih, namun juga Garuda. Hanya Feliciano dan Yong Soo yang tidak bisa membaca situasi, atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau mereka memang sedang membicarakan kita?" Garuda berbisik dengan memajukan kepalanya mendekati ketiga sahabatnya.

"Mereka memang membicarakan kita. Menyebalkan sekali, memang apa yang salah dengan kita?" Lovino memelototi semua orang yang menatap ke arah mereka, membuat murid-murid itu memalingkan kembali wajah mereka dan berbincang dengan teman-teman sebangkunya.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak merasakan itu, _ve~_ " ujar Feliciano dengan wajah ceria.

"Aku juga, _daze!_ " seru Yong Soo.

Garuda tepok jidat. Lovino bersungut-sungut sambil berkata, "Kalian kan memang bodoh."

Kembali terdengar bisik-bisik samar yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Lovino.

"Ih, kok mereka berani sih duduk disitu? Itu kan tempat khusus senior yang terkenal."

"Tau tuh, mau nantangin kali."

"Hiii, berani banget. Masih kelas satu juga."

"Eh, udah jangan diliatin. Nanti murid keriwil itu melototin lagi. Sereeeeem~"

Lovino geram mendengarnya. Karena tidak tahan, ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja kantin.

"Hei, kalau mau menggunjing orang langsung saja ke hadapannya. Tidak usah bisik-bisik, dasar pengecut!" teriak Lovino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebagian murid tadi.

"Kak, sudah." Feliciano menarik lengan kemeja seragam Lovino seraya menatap cemas. Semua orang kini menatap ke arah mereka.

"Kalian punya tatakrama tidak, hah?!" bentak Lovino lagi.

"Udah, Lovino. Biarin aja mereka." ujar Garuda menenangkan.

Dengan jengkel, Lovino kembali duduk dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Ya, udah. Pesan makanan aja, _daze!_ " usul Yong Soo.

"Kamu yang pesen, ya?" pinta Garuda.

Yong Soo melotot kaget, "Kok, aku?"

"Kan kamu yang usulin." Garuda menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ , membuat Yong Soo tidak sanggup untuk menolak.

Yong Soo mengangguk pasrah, "Y-ya, udah deh. Tapi jangan minta traktir, _daze!_ "

Garuda menggeleng, "Tidak akan." kemudian menatap Lovino dan Feliciano. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pasta, _ve~_ " Feliciano bersorak mengatakan pesanannya.

Lovino mendengus kecil, "Aku juga sama. Air mineral jangan lupa."

Garuda mengangguk, "Ya, udah. Aku juga samain aja. Tolong ya, Yong Soo."

"Aye! Aye! _Daze!_ " ucap Yong Soo memberi hormat kemudian melesat ke antrian kantin.

Sepeninggal Yong Soo, mereka bertiga hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Garuda sibuk mengecek ponselnya, Feliciano menatap sekitar dengan antusias dan Lovino yang hanya menyangga kepala bosan.

"Oh, ya Lovino." panggil Garuda tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel dan hanya dibalas gumaman Lovino.

"Kau sudah melihat kelima orang yang memukulimu dijatuhi hukuman?" Garuda menutup ponselnya kemudian menatap Lovino.

"Tidak." singkat Lovino.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau seharusnya melihat saat mereka dihukum dan didiskorsing dua minggu." ujar Garuda menggebu-gebu.

Lovino melengos malas menatap Garuda. "Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya untukku."

"Tentu saja. Kau akan puas melihat mereka dihukum! Kau dapat keadilan!" heboh Garuda.

Lovino menatap datar, "Aku bukan tipe orang yang susah _move on_ sepertimu."

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan terlihat di dahi Garuda yang menggeram lucu. "Aku nggak susah _move on!_ "

Lovino menahan tawa, "Sudah terlihat dari ucapanmu yang suka mengungkit masa lalu."

"Aku nggak begitu!" teriak Garuda kesal sambil menggebrak kecil meja kantin, membuat tawa Lovino akhirnya meledak melihat tingkahnya.

Feliciano yang melihat kakaknya tertawa lepas hanya bisa tertegun. Selama hidupnya, Feliciano belum pernah melihat Lovino tertawa seperti itu, apalagi kepadanya. Tapi kini, melihat kakaknya tertawa karena Garuda yang baru mereka kenal membuatnya merasa minder. Dia juga ingin kakaknya bisa tertawa lepas padanya juga untuknya. Feliciano jadi merasa iri pada Garuda yang bisa mencuri perhatian Lovino.

"Hei, pesanan kalian datang nih, _daze!_ " seru Yong Soo seraya meletakan nampan yang dibawanya ke meja tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Asyik! Pasta _ve~_ " ujar Feliciano kegirangan saat pasta kesukaannya terhidang di depannya.

Yong Soo meletakan pesanan mereka masing-masing kemudian duduk di tempatnya. Garuda yang melihat makanan Yong Soo pun penasaran. "Itu apa?"

Yong Soo menoleh pada Garuda yang menunjuk makanannya.

"Ini, kimchi _daze!_ Kimchi berasal dari korea, _daze!_ " seru Yong Soo seraya menepuk dadanya bangga, membuat Garuda yang menatapnya hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Mau cobain?" tawar Yong Soo.

Garuda mengangguk antusias. "Mau!"

"Aaaah~" Yong Soo mengarahkan kimchi yang disumpitnya ke mulut Garuda. Melihatnya, Garuda langsung melahapnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk." tanpa diduga, Garuda tersedak. Segera saja, Lovino menyodorkan air mineral yang sempat dipesannya ke arah Garuda. Cepat-cepat Garuda meminumnya hingga habis agar tidak tersedak lagi dan bisa bernapas lega.

"Hah, hah.. kupikir aku akan mati." Garuda mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Rasanya aneh. Kayak nano-nano."

Yong Soo mengernyit bingung. "Apa tuh nano-nano?"

"Manis, asam, asin. Rame rasanya." ujar Garuda lempeng.

Feliciano menatap ngeri. "Hii, pasti tidak enak."

Yong Soo menekuk alis. "Kimchi yang paling enak, _daze!_ Jangan sembarangan ngomong!"

"Waaaaa~ MAAAAF _VEEE~_ " teriak Feliciano saat Yong Soo menjambak rambutnya. Garuda hanya bisa menatap iba padanya dan Lovino mendengus lelah.

"KYYYAAAAAAA~ _BAD TOUCH TRIO_ DATANG!" teriak seorang gadis diikuti teriakan-teriakan murid perempuan, membuat Garuda _sport_ jantung.

Menatap ke pintu kantin, Garuda cs mendapati disana berdiri tiga orang murid laki-laki dengan tinggi yang lumayan, berjalan beriringan sambil tebar-tebar pesona pada setiap gadis. Membuat para gadis yang sepertinya fans mereka langsung pingsan di tempat.

Garuda menatap aneh ketiga orang yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempat mereka duduk. Saat mereka saling berhadapan, seorang berambut silver bermata merah menatap Garuda dan kawan-kawannya. "Siapa kalian? Kenapa duduk di tempat kami?"

Garuda berdiri diikuti Lovino, Yong Soo dan Feliciano yang sembunyi dibalik kakaknya.

"Kalian sendiri siapa?" tanya Garuda.

"Hei, yang sopan sama kakak kelas." tegur seseorang berambut pirang ikal sebahu.

"Kami murid baru disini, aku Im Yong Soo, _daze!_ " ucap Yong Soo.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya namamu!" ketus si rambut silver. "Aku tanya sedang apa kalian di tempat duduk kami?!"

Garuda maju berdiri di depan si rambut silver. "Kalian geng _Red Eyes_ , kan!?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat dan mata berwarna hijau cerah.

"Ternyata benar! Dasar sialan!" maki Garuda seraya memukul-mukul badan si rambut silver. Untung Yong Soo sigap menahan Garuda yang meronta-ronta ingin memukul. "MATI SAJA KALIAN _RED EYES!_ "

"Hei! Apa masalahmu?!" bentak si rambut coklat sambil menyangga tubuh si rambut silver.

Garuda menggeram, "Gara-gara kalian, anak buah kalian hampir membunuh temanku!"

"Apa?!" ketiganya melotot terkejut.

"Ish, jangan bisanya cuman _'Apa?!'_ doang. Tanggung jawab dong!" ujar Garuda sengit sambil menendang-nendang ke depan. "Gara-gara bawahan kalian, Lovino terluka parah! Seharusnya kalian mengawasi anak buah kalian! Mereka mem- _bully_ Lovino sampai benar-benar babak belur! Kepalanya juga bocor!"

Lovino yang tidak tahan lagi segera menarik tangan Garuda dan menatapnya. "Kau sudah berlebihan, Garuda!"

Garuda menatap Lovino tajam. "Aku? Berlebihan? Mereka yang berlebihan! Keterlaluan! Kalau saja aku tidak menemukanmu di gudang, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!" bentak Garuda.

Lovino mundur selangkah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Garuda semarah ini. Ia pikir, Garuda bukan orang yang mudah tempramen. Tapi sekarang Lovino terkejut melihat tatapan tajam Garuda dan tertegun dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggampangkan semua masalah? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan Feliciano?" Garuda menatap sendu Lovino. Feliciano yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa menunduk menahan isak tangis.

Lovino bungkam. Ia tidak menyangka, Garuda akan berkata seperti itu, apalagi sampai membawa-bawa Feliciano. Melirik Feliciano, Lovino kembali merasa bersalah melihat adiknya kembali menangis karenanya.

Garuda kembali berhadapan dengan ketiga seniornya, menatap tajam. "Kenapa kalian membiarkan bawahan kalian menyakiti anak baru?"

"Wow, tunggu sebentar! Kami sungguh tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. Hari terakhir MOS, kami dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah bersama lima orang lainnya. Mereka membicarakan kasus pem- _bully_ -an yang dilakukan bawahan kami. Dan kelimanya sudah mendapatkan hukuman serta diskorsing selama dua minggu. Setelah mendengar dari guru bahwa korban hari ini masuk, kami secara resmi ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." jelas si rambut pirang.

"Tolong maafkan kami yang teledor dalam mengurus bawahan. Sungguh, kami juga sangat menyesalkan kejadian ini." ujar si rambut coklat dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ya, kami sungguh minta maaf. Kami mohon agar tidak memperkarakan masalah ini ke kepolisian." sahut si rambut perak sambil membungkuk diikuti kedua temannya.

Melihat tiga seniornya yang tulus meminta maaf, Garuda tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain terdiam dan memalingkan wajah. Lovino menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Garuda. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah membesarkan masalah ini lagi. Lihatkan? Mereka juga sudah minta maaf."

"Aku sudah memaafkan mereka dari jauh-jauh hari. Kalian tidak perlu cemas, aku akan melupakannya kok." ujar Lovino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ketiga senior tadi kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih." ucap si rambut silver.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga sih meludah tidak melihat-lihat." ucap Lovino santai.

Garuda menekuk alis. "Tapi kan kau tidak sengaja! Seharusnya mereka tidak memukulimu sampai parah. Tulang-tulangmu patah dan kepalamu juga bocor!"

"Mau berapa kali lagi sih, kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau ini seperti gadis yang tidak bisa _move on_ saja." ujar Lovino santai.

"Aku bukan gadis! Dan aku bisa _move on!_ " geram Garuda.

"Masa sih? Aku tidak yakin tuh." Lovino memiringkan senyumnya.

Garuda menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. Setelah tenang, Garuda menatap Lovino dengan wajah merengut lucu. "Dasar _Tsundere_ menyebalkan."

Gantian, kini perempatan yang muncul di dahi Lovino. "Aku bukan _Tsundere!_ "

"Dasar _Tsundere_ malu-malu garong!"

"Dasar gagal _move on!_ "

"Muka lempeng!"

"Cerewet!"

Melihat keduanya bertengkar, membuat ketiga seniornya tadi dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menatap bengong. Sementara Yong Soo berdiri di samping Feliciano sambil berbisik, "Tetap sepuluh dollar untuk Garuda."

Feliciano yang perasaannya sedikit membaik melihat kakaknya bertengkar dengan Garuda yang terkesan lucu, menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. "Sepuluh dollar untuk kak Lovino, _ve~_ "

"Rambut berantakan!"

"Biarin, emang kamu? _Tsundere berahoge!_ "

Kilat imajiner terasa saat keduanya bertatapan sengit satu sama lain. Tidak mau mengalah walau hanya sekali. Ketiga seniornya yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Tingkah mereka sangat lucu, terlebih Garuda yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ketiganya tidak menyangka jika junior mereka yang mengamuk tadi memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Membuat mereka tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Garuda.

"HAAAFFFUUUHH!" Garuda mengaduh saat pipi kiri dan kanannya ditarik si rambut pirang dan coklat juga hidungnya dipencet oleh si rambut silver membuatnya kesakitan. "Akkhhh.. Hakhit!"

"Kamu lucu banget sih, _mon cher._ Gemes deh." ucap si rambut pirang genit.

"Manisnya~" si rambut coklat tersenyum senang.

"Kok bisa punya muka imut gini?" tanya si rambut silver heran.

Yong Soo langsung menyahut girang. "Itu _aegyo_ alias muka _cute! Aegyo_ berasal dari korea, _daze!_ "

Feliciano tertawa sambil ber' _ve~ve~_ ' ria. Lovino hanya bisa mendengus kesal, karena kini manusia aneh bertambah lagi di sekitarnya. Rasa-rasanya Lovino ingin kabur ke planet Neptunus dan tidak kembali lagi. Semoga kewarasannya masih tertinggal di kepalanya.

"Ah, ya! Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan mentraktir kalian berempat. Bagaimana?" tawar si rambut silver sambil menarik Garuda duduk dengannya, diikuti si rambut pirang dan coklat di samping Garuda.

Melihat Garuda dihimpit senior membuat Lovino mendengus jengah. Disini kan dia yang jadi korban, kenapa malah Garuda yang dikelilingi dan diperhatikan? Tapi sungguh, maaf saja ya, Lovino sama sekali tidak mengharapkan untuk dikelilingi dan diperhatikan oleh senior-senior aneh seperti mereka. Tidak! **Hell no!**

"Oh, ya. Kita belum kenalan, kan? Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Aku ketua _Red Eyes_. Panggil saja Gilbert." ujar Gilbert si rambut silver.

"Aku Francis Bonnefoy. Panggilnya abang Francis ya, _mon cher~_ " ucap Francis si rambut pirang sambil _kissbye_ ke Garuda cs, membuat mereka menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Dan aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Panggil Antonio aja." si rambut coklat tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka berempat, membuat Feliciano dan Yong Soo tersenyum ceria serta Garuda dan Lovino yang wajah keduanya memerah.

Gilbert menatap wajah adik-adik kelasnya. "Sekarang giliran kalian."

"Kalian sudah tau namaku kan, _daze!_ " ujar Yong Soo.

"Uh, ya. Kami lupa." sahut Antonio sambil mengusap rambut, merasa tidak enak.

"Namaku **IM YONG SOO** , _daze!_ Inget dong!" seru Yong Soo kesal.

"Ok-ok, kami ingat kok. Kalau kamu?" tanya Antonio sambil menatap Lovino.

Lovino berdehem dengan wajah masih memerah. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku si korban pem- _bully_ -an, Lovino Vargas."

Antonio tersenyum sumringah, "Salam kenal, ya!"

"Be-berisik! Tidak usah senyum-senyum segala, dasar _cassanova!_ " Lovino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan bersungut-sungut tidak jelas, membuat Antonio _sweatdrop._

"Aku adiknya Lovino, _ve~_ Namaku Feliciano Vargas. Dan aku suka pasta, _ve~_ " sahut Feliciano riang sampai matanya menyipit saat tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau kamu siapa, _mon cher?_ " tanya Francis dengan nada genit, membuat perut Garuda mulas dan Lovino yang menekuk alis sinis.

"Garuda Eka Mandala. Terserah kalian mau panggil Garuda, Eka atau Mandala. Selain dari ketiga panggilan itu, aku tidak akan menoleh." ketus Garuda. Sepertinya moodnya masih belum membaik pasca mengamuk tadi. Mana sekarang dia duduk di tengah-tengah seniornya. Bikin tambah bete.

"Uh, kamu galak banget sih ngomongnya, _mon cher~_ " ujar Francis sambil mencolek dagunya.

Garuda menepis tangan Francis dan melotot. "Gak suka gak usah deket-deket!"

"Ow, ganasnya. Tipe-tipe _uke Tsundere_ kayak Arthur nih."

Garuda mengernyitkan alis. " _Uke?_ Apa tuh? Trus, siapa Arthur?"

" _Uke_ tuh semacam cowok manis yang kalau dalam hubungan laki-laki, posisinya ada di bawah kayak cewek gitu. Nah, kalau Arthur itu teman kami." jelas Antonio dengan wajah _innocent._ Membuat Gilbert, Francis dan Lovino tepok jidat sementara Feliciano dan Yong Soo hanya melongo.

"Hei, aku bukan cowok manis! Aku ini cowok tampan tau!" geram Garuda.

"Tapi kamu emang manis kayak gulali enjot, _daze!_ " seru Yong Soo semangat.

Mata Garuda menyipit, bergumam kecil. "Kok dia tau gulali enjot, sih?"

"Ah, sudah! Pokoknya kamu memang manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Udah, gitu aja." sahut Gilbert santai.

Garuda menggerutu lucu. Lovino yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Dalam pikirannya, meski Garuda agak lemot (walau tidak separah Feliciano tentunya.) Lovino sungguh beruntung bisa menjadi sahabat pertamanya. Terngiang kembali kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kalau saja Garuda tidak dikerjai mencari selang tabung gas di gudang, Lovino tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya saat itu. Menemukannya, menggendongnya ke uks dan setia menunggunya hingga tersadar. Orang baik seperti itu hanya ada satu dari sejuta orang di luaran sana, dan Lovino beruntung bisa mengenal salah satunya.

Garuda, pemuda sederhana dengan rambut urakan dan cuek pada penampilan. Yang seperti itu, sebenarnya banyak sekali. Bisa ditemui di berbagai tempat. Tapi, Garuda berbeda. Pemuda itu beda, karena di jaman yang serba modern ini, tak banyak orang yang peduli pada keadaan di sekitar. Jangankan pada lingkungan, pada keluarga sendiri juga masih saja ada yang tidak peduli. Tapi sekali lagi, Garuda berbeda. Dia sangat baik dan berjiwa pahlawan. Kalau saja Lovino itu perempuan, ia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Garuda. _Eh, tunggu! Apa?!_

"Lovino!" Lovino tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara Garuda memanggilnya. Wajahnya menjadi merah karena pemikirannya barusan.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Garuda dengan _puppy eyes_ , membuat Lovino meneguk ludah.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa, kok." jawab Lovino gugup seraya mengalihkan wajah memerahnya ke arah lain.

"Masa sih? Coba sini periksa." Garuda berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Lovino, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Lovino dan yang satunya ke dahinya sendiri.

Melihat hal tersebut, _Red Eyes_ atau yang lebih tenar disapa _Bad Touch Trio_ ini berdehem keras-keras.

"EHEM! EHEM!"

"HUK! UHUK!"

"HOEKS!"

Lovino yang tahu mereka sengaja hanya untuk mencari perhatian hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati. _'Cumi Bastrad!'_

Sementara Garuda menatap mereka heran. "Kalian sakit juga?"

Sebelum ketiganya menjawab, Lovino langsung menyambar. "Iya, mereka sakit. Sakit gila!"

Gilbert dan Francis melotot tajam. "Heh! Kami tidak gila!"

Keduanya langsung berdiri menghampiri Lovino. Gilbert memiting lehernya sementara Francis menggelitik badannya. Lovino hanya bisa meronta-ronta walau tidak bisa lepas karena Gilbert memitingnya dengan kuat, ditambah Francis yang terus menggelitik juga sesekali mencubit lengan serta wajahnya, membuat penampilan Lovino tak karuan. Dan, untungnya kedua senior ini masih sadar kalau Lovino masih dalam masa pemulihan, sehingga mereka berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai luka-luka Lovino.

Antonio hanya bisa diam tidak berdaya, tapi tetap dengan senyum cerahnya melihat keakraban mereka yang mulai terjalin dengan adik kelas mereka ini. Sungguh, Antonio ingin kesenangan ini terus berlanjut, sampai mereka lulus dari sekolah. Karena kenangan semasa SMA sangat sayang jika dilewatkan dengan datar-datar saja. Harus ada warna-warni seperti ini, agar dewasa kelak bisa mengenang dan berbagi masa-masa indah ini pada anak-cucu mereka di masa depan.

 _'Ini bagus. Semoga terus begini sampai lulus.'_ batinnya senang sambil menatap perkelahian lucu Lovino-Gilbert-Francis.

"Aku dukung Gilbert-Francis, _daze!_ " seru Yong Soo semangat.

Lovino melotot, "Dasar nggak setia kawan!"

"Kak Lovi jangan takut, _ve!_ Aku mendukung kak Lovi, kok!" seru Feliciano riang. "Sama Garuda juga! Iya kan, Garuda?"

Garuda tersentak. "Eh? Iya! Iya, aku dukung kok!"

Wajah Lovino bersemu dan beralih, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan Gilbert. "Aku nggak butuh dukungan kalian, bodoh!"

Antonio sweatdrop. "Satu lagi deh yang _Tsundere._ "

Garuda menghela napas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak menyangka jika di hari pertamanya sekolah, kini teman-temannya bertambah. Karena kejadian pem-bully-an itu, sekolah diliburkan hingga seminggu. Dan kini mereka bisa mendapatkan banyak teman, senior pula. Garuda berharap semoga besok pun akan mendapatkan teman lagi. Sosok sahabat yang selalu ada disaat kita membutuhkannya.

Masa depan masih panjang, Garuda pun menerka-nerka seperti apa teman yang akan ia temui. Lovino yang cuek dan _Tsundere_ , Feliciano yang ceria, Yong Soo yang bersemangat, serta _Bad Touch Trio_ yang menyenangkan.

 _'Kira-kira besok siapa yang akan menjadi sahabat kami, ya?'_ batin Garuda sambil menatap ke jendela, menerawang ke langit biru siang yang cerah.

Siapapun orangnya, Garuda berharap mereka bisa menjadi sahabat dan menjalin ikatan persaudaraan untuk waktu yang lama. Sahabat sejati. Kita untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **A/n:**

 **Faz gak bisa nahan untuk gak lanjutin cerita ini. Semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua readers. Dan jangan ragu atau malu (apalagi takut) buat review. Faz gak menggigit kok, hehe..**

 **So...**

 **Have a nice day, sweet people~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Review? ;)**

 **Jaa, chu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**guren:** **hehe, gak apa2 kok. Udah dibaca aja faz udah bersyukur kok. ^^ iyap, pas bikin juga keinget jaman sekolah dulu, abis kangen berat. Ini udah dilanjut, baca lagi ya~ makasih udah RnR dan supportnya. :***

 **FIRTCB** **udah faz bales lewat pm ya. ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hidekaz dan belum berpindah hak kepemilikan kepada siapapun. Apalagi faz. =_=**

 **WARNING : T+ karena alarm mesum Yong Soo menyala dan ucapan 'pelangi' dari Lovino. Maka dari itu sediakan obat pusing di sebelah anda jika anda merasa pening saat membaca cerita ini. OOC, GAJENESS, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, TYPO, GAK NYAMBUNG, DLL.**

 ***napasdulUKEterusancapslock***

 **Hehehe..**

 **Okelah, Happy Reading Nyaw~ ^o^)/**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

"Sudah tentukan mau masuk klub apa, Gar?"

Siang itu Garuda cs berkumpul di sudut lapangan bola sambil menunggu giliran tes menendang bola sepak. Garuda yang ditanya pun mengerutkan dahi. "Sebentar, aku pikir dulu."

Satu menit berlalu, Garuda masih terus berpikir. Sang penanya, Yong Soo tetap diam memperhatikan raut wajah Garuda.

Lima menit berlalu. Garuda menundukan kepalanya masih sambil terus berpikir. Yong Soo yang melihatnya hanya bersabar menanti jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

Tujuh menit..

Sepuluh menit..

"Mending ribut aja, yuk?" ajak Yong Soo menahan kesal.

Garuda terperangah. "Hah? Bukannya tadi kau bertanya aku mau masuk klub mana?"

Yong Soo mendengus, "Tidak jadi, _daze!_ Kelamaan." kemudian melengos.

Garuda menahan senyum, " Ya ampun, begitu saja marah. Aku memang lagi berpikir kok tadi."

Yong Soo menatap Garuda melalui sudut matanya. "Terus?"

"Ya gitu deh." Garuda menghela napas. "Masih bingung mau masuk klub mana."

Secara refleks, Garuda menghadap Lovino yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kalau Lovino bagaimana? Sudah tentukan mau masuk klub apa?" tanya Garuda antusias.

Lovino melirik Garuda sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke depan. "Tentu saja sudah. Memangnya kau."

Garuda menggerutu mendengar jawaban Lovino yang terkesan sangat menyindirnya.

"Terus masuk klub apa, _daze?_ " tanya Yong Soo kepo.

"Klub memasak."

Hening.

Hening.

He-

"UAPAAA? DEMI PLUTO YANG BISA MENGGONGGONG! KAMU BISA MASAK LOV!?"

"YANG BENER, _DAZE?!_ "

"Berisik ah." Lovino menabok bahu Garuda dan Yong Soo hingga keduanya meringis sakit.

 _'Pukulan Lovino gak main-main. Hiiiii.'_ Batin keduanya ngeri sambil mengusap bahu masing-masing.

"Tapi beneran kau bisa memasak, Lov?" tanya Garuda kepo.

"Bisa. Dan jangan panggil Lov, bisa kan? Geli tau gak." sinis Lovino.

"Tapi kan nama kamu emang Lovino." ujar Garuda polos.

Lovino melotot. "Tapi gak usah dipotong juga kan?"

"Ya, masa aku panggil Vino? Nanti dikira eskrim. Gak banget, kan?"

" _Chigi!_ Mau ngajak ribut, hah?!"

"Aku gak mau ngajakin kamu ribut, kok. Oh iya, chigi itu apa? Aku taunya cuma chiki snack."

"Sini dah, ribut aja!"

"Blablabla.."

"Wawawa.."

Yong Soo menghela napas lelah melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya. "Mereka itu.. tidak lelah apa? Kerjanya hanya adu mulut saja, _daze!_ "

 **PRIIIIIT**

Suara pluit yang dibunyikan guru olahraga menyadarkan ketiganya. "No. 12 maju!"

Merasa nomor absensinya disebut, Garuda berdiri dan melangkah menuju kotak penalti. Bola sudah di bawah kakinya dan gawang berada tepat di depan mata. Menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. Garuda memusatkan pandangan matanya, berkonsentrasi. Merasa dirinya siap, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang berlari dan mengerahkan tenaga pada kaki untuk menendang dan..

 **WUUSSHHH**

 **PAANGGG**

Bola membentur tiang gawang dan melambung tinggi. Garuda yang sempat kecewa melotot kaget karena bola melambung ke arah seorang siswa yang tengah melintas di sisi lapangan.

"WOI, AWAS KENA BOLA!"

Tak disangka, siswa itu menoleh saat bola semakin mendekat dan langsung salto menendang bola ke arah Garuda. Bola pun melesat secepat kilat melewati sisi kiri wajah Garuda menuju gawang dan gol.

Siswa itu mendarat ringan di tanah tanpa terjatuh. Garuda hanya terdiam saat orang itu mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut pirang jabriknya terpapar sinar matahari, membuat sosoknya yang berkilau semakin berkilau. Orang bertubuh tinggi besar itu berdiri di depan Garuda, mengharuskannya menunduk menatap Garuda. Menurutnya, tubuh Garuda kurang coretkecilcoret -ehm, tinggi maksudnya, dibandingkan anak laki-laki seumurannya. Wajahnya juga bahkan sangat kekanakan.

Sedangkan Garuda sendiri hanya bisa mendongak menatap mata _emerald_ yang menatapnya _intens_ , terasa begitu tajam namun menawan disaat bersamaan. Ia bergidik ngeri dan merutuki debar jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Kalau tidak bisa menendang bola, jangan bermain bola."

Kata-kata dan nada yang diucapkan orang itu memang dingin dan tajam, membuat Garuda tersinggung karena si rambut jabrik terang-terangan menghinanya. Namun, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas.

Setelah mengatakan isi pikirannya, siswa berambut pirang jabrik itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Garuda yang hanya cengo menatap punggungnya.

Lovino dan Yong Soo yang tersadar dari keterpanaan kejadian tadi, buru-buru menghampiri Garuda di lapangan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Garuda?"

Merasa bahunya ditepuk, Garuda mengalihkan matanya ke Lovino. "Ti-tidak, kok. Cuman.. kaget aja.."

Lovino mengangguk dan mencibir ke arah perginya siswa tersebut. "Siapa sih dia? Sok keren."

"Lovino tidak tahu ya? Tadi itu kakak kelas lho, _daze!_ " Yong Soo membuka buku catatan saku miliknya. "Namanya Willem Van Anderson. Asal Belanda. Umur 17 tahun. Kelas 2-B dan pemain inti klub sepak bola. Pernah membawa tim sepak bola sekolah menjadi juara dengan lima gol yang ia ciptakan saat masih duduk di bangku kelas satu. Dijuluki _King of Goal_. Pernah cedera bahu saat _Summer Football_ di London dua bulan lalu dan kini sedang vakum untuk memulihkan keadaan."

Lovino menatapnya aneh. "Kenapa kau tahu semua tentangnya?"

Yong Soo nyengir, "Itu kan sudah jadi tugasku memburu berita bintang sekolah, soalnya aku sudah masuk klub mading sekolah, _daze!_ "

Lovino mendengus, "Pantas kau hapal tentangnya." kemudian menatap Garuda yang sejak tadi menunduk, masih terdiam kaku.

"Garuda?"

"..bat.."

"Huh?"

Garuda mendongak, "Hebat! Keren bangeeet!"

Lovino melongo, "Hah?"

Garuda menghadap Lovino dan mencengkram kedua bahunya. "Tadi itu keren banget! Aku mau bisa kayak orang tadi, Lovino! Aaaaaa~"

Berusaha menahan pusing karena Garuda mengguncang-guncang kuat bahunya, Lovino berkata. "Kau tidak salah? Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu kan, Garuda?"

"Tidak, Lov! Aku mau jadi kayak si pirang jabrik itu! Aku mau jadi pemain bola!" ujar Garuda ceria.

Lovino menggeram karena lagi-lagi Garuda memanggilnya _'Lov'_. Tanpa ragu, jitakan sayang Lovino mendarat di kepala Garuda. "Jangan lagi potong nama orang sembarangan, _bastrad!_ "

Garuda mengaduh dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Uh.. maaf.."

Yong Soo yang sedari tadi diam, membuka suara. "Tapi bukannya tadi kau dihina oleh senior Anderson, ya? Harusnya kau marah dong, _daze!_ "

Garuda menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Benarkah? Menurutku dia hanya bilang _'kalau tidak bisa menendang'_ , dan secara teknis itu bukan menghinaku."

Lovino menganga mendengar ucapan Garuda. " _What the-_ yang benar saja! Sepertinya kepalamu memang sudah terbentur sesuatu."

Garuda tidak menggubris sindiran Lovino dan menatapnya. "Lovino, kau mau kan temani aku daftar klub sepak bola? Ya? Ya? Ya? Mau yaa~?"

Lovino menelan ludah melihat wajah Garuda yang mendekat padanya dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Buru-buru Lovino mengalihkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. "I-iya. Ta-tapi tidak usah dekat-dekat juga."

" _Ok, fix!_ Sudah ditentukan! Klub sepak bola, aku datang!" Garuda bersorak sorai.

Tersentak karena ingat sesuatu, Garuda menoleh ke arah Yong Soo dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku jawab pertanyaanmu di awal tadi, ya! Aku mau masuk klub sepak bola, Yong Soo! Horeee~"

"Yeeei, pilihan bagus, _daze!_ " Seru Yong Soo. Tangannya balik menggenggam erat tangan Garuda. Garuda yang masih tertawa-tawa senang ia biarkan saja.

Sampai tarikan kuat pada tangannya Garuda rasakan, membawanya menatap wajah Yong Soo yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dahi mereka yang bersentuhan dan tatapan lekat Yong Soo membuat Garuda membelalakan matanya.

 _"Yong Soo.."_

Yong Soo menyisir anak rambut di sisi telinga Garuda dengan jemari kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap erat pinggang Garuda. Posisi yang terlihat intim. _"Manis.."_

 _"Eh?"_

Melihat ada kesempatan, Yong Soo menempelkan bibirnya pada celah bibir Garuda, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan itu terkejut. Lumatan dan jilatan dibibirnya membuatnya terkesiap. Tak disia-siakan, Yong Soo menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Garuda. Secara refleks, Garuda mencengkram baju depan Yong Soo saat ia rasa lidah Yong Soo di dalam sana mengobrak-abrik mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya. Tak sekalipun memberinya celah untuk lepas, apalagi bernapas.

Merasa Garuda hampir kehabisan oksigen, Yong Soo melepaskan ciumannya, membuat lutut Garuda lemas dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lapangan.

 _"Yong Soo.. kau.. kenapa? Apa yang.."_

Garuda terkejut saat Yong Soo mencengkram bahunya dan membaringkannya di tanah lapangan. Entah sejak kapan Yong Soo sudah merangkak di atasnya.

 _"Yong Soo.. kau tidak berniat, kan? A-aku tidak ma-"_

Ucapan Garuda terputus saat Yong Soo mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari tangannya, mengalirkan sensasi listrik ke seluruh tubuh Garuda. Sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya, Yong Soo menatap Garuda dengan mata berkilat nafsu. _"Kau membuatku gila, daze! Aku tidak tahan!"_

Yong Soo segera menyerang Garuda, merobek pakaiannya disana-sini. Tanpa mempedulikan Garuda yang berteriak memohon untuk berhenti sambil menutupi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos, wajah yang memerah karena malu dan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan, Yong Soo tertawa mengerikan.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."_

"Yong Soo? Kenapa tertawa?"

"Eh?"

Mengedipkan matanya, Yong Soo mendapati Garuda di depannya yang sedang menatapnya polos sambil memiringkan kepala imut. Tak ada wajah yang memerah atau tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Dan pakaiannya pun masih tetap utuh seperti sedia ka-

 _Eh?_

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Yong Soo? Pertama melamun, terus ketawa, sekarang malah diam. Membuatku takut saja.." ujar Garuda ragu.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Ke-

 _'What the- jangan bilang yang tadi cuman khayalanku doang, daze! Arrghh!'_ batin Yong Soo kesal. _'Kenapa gak kuserang sih?!'_

 _'Eh, tunggu. Kenapa gak aku serang aja sekarang?'_

Garuda yang melihat ekspresi Yong Soo dari menggerutu menjadi diam, sedikit agak ngeri. Pelan-pelan ia lepaskan tangan Yong Soo dan berniat menjauh. Tapi, belum sempat berbalik, tangan Garuda ditarik hingga keduanya jatuh ke tanah dengan Garuda di atas tubuh Yong Soo.

"GYAAAAAAA~ YONG SOO, SADARLAAAAHHH! JANGAN GREPE-GREPE GUEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Garuda nyaring karena merasa Yong Soo mengelus-elus pantat montoknya.

Lovino yang melihat adegan absurd tak senonoh itu melotot dan segera menjauhkan Garuda dari Yong Soo yang dalam mode seme. "Woi, sadar woi! Jangan beradegan rated M!" teriaknya panik.

"KYAAAAAAAA YAOIIIII~" teriak gerombolan siswi di pinggir lapangan yang menonton keduanya, membuat sebagian dari mereka pingsan dan sebagian lagi menyumpal hidung mereka yang mimisan sambil mengabadikan moment istimewa menurut mereka.

"Dasar fujoshi gila!" rutuk Lovino. Setelah bersengit ria dengan tangan Yong Soo, Lovino berhasil menjauhkan Garuda darinya.

"Hueee.. Lovinooo~" Garuda nangis pelangi di dalam pelukan Lovino, sedikit membuat pemuda bermata coklat itu gugup. "Yong Soo sereeem, huee.. hueee.."

"Cup-cup. Sudah, tidak usah menangis." Lovino menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Garuda yang bergetar.

"KYAAAAAA LOVUDA KYAAAAAA~"

"AW, SO SWEET BANGET!"

"IH, GAK KUKU DEEEEEHHH~~"

"AAAAAAHHHH MAMAH ADE GAK CUAT AAAAAHHH"

Lovino hanya menggeram kesal mendengar teriakan siswi yang memekakkan telinganya dan sedikit _blushing_ saat mendengar nama singkatannya dan Garuda disebut.

 _'Lovuda. Boleh juga.'_ batin Lovino sambil senyum-senyum mesem. Suara batin Lovino kok kayak pernah denger. Dimana, ya? ==a

"Jir, kalo pengen dipeluk Garuda bilang saja, _daze!_ Tidak usah sok-sok nyelametin segala!" seru Yong Soo kesal.

Lovino melepas pelukan Garuda dan menghampiri Yong Soo. "Heh! Kalau aku tidak menghentikan kalian berdua, pasti sudah ada adegan rape disini! Dan aku tahu sebelum-sebelumnya otakmu sudah mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Dasar _ahoge mesum!_ "

"Biarin, daripada _ahoge tsundere_ seperti kau, _daze!_ "

" _What the-_ Sialan kau, _curl bastard!_ "

"Lah? Kau dan adikmu juga keriwil, _daze!_ Weee~"

"Anjrit, ngajak berantem lo?!"

"Boleh! Ayo sini kalo berani!"

Sementara keduanya malah bertengkar, Garuda menatap mereka dalam diam sambil menggumam. "Mereka kenapa, sih?"

Andai Garuda tahu, mereka bertengkar karena mempeributkan dirinya.

 _Miris._

 _Oh, yeah._ Kita tinggalkan saja tiga serangkai yang masing-masing sedang berceloteh hal yang tidak penting itu.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, sosok berambut pirang jabrik yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pohon akasia hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Garuda.

"Menarik minatmu, eh Willem?"

Willem menoleh ke samping, mendapati pemuda bersurai bob pirang tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya. Iris hijaunya mengerling ke arah Garuda. "Pemuda yang manis, kan?"

Willem hanya menatap datar, kemudian mendengus. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Orang itu terkekeh. "Hei, jangan terlalu kaku. Kau bisa terhibur karena melihat tingkah lucunya."

Willem melirik singkat, "Kau suka padanya, Vash?"

Vash Zwingly menatap Willem seakan ia adalah alien belut yang _traveling_ di bumi. "Err, kau salah sangka, man. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dia memang manis, tapi bukan tipeku. Apalagi dia laki-laki."

"Bukankah dia tipemu, Willem?" tanya Vash iseng.

"Berisik. Seperti bukan kau saja." ujar Willem sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Hei, aku melakukan ini supaya kau tidak stres! Cideramu tidak bisa sembuh secepat yang kau inginkan!" seruan Vash sukses menghentikan langkah Willem.

"Setidaknya, jangan jadikan hal itu sebagai beban pikiran dan jangan menanggung semua itu seorang diri. Kalau tidak, nanti kau menyesal Willem."

Merasa Vash tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, Willem menoleh ke belakang. Menatap mata Vash dengan tajam. "Tidak usah mengguruiku." kemudian berjalan menjauh hingga belokan dinding gedung dan menghilang dari pandangan Vash.

Vash hanya menghela napas lelah melihat kepergiannya. "Kalau tidak begini apa gunanya aku sebagai sahabatmu, Willem?"

Melihat sekali lagi ke arah Garuda yang kini sedang merangkul kedua sahabatnya yang tadi bertengkar, Vash berbisik lirih. "Semoga kau bisa merubah sikap Willem, anak kecil."

Setelahnya, Vash melangkah menjauhi lapangan dan kembali ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **.**

Saat istirahat siang tiba, Garuda cs bersama Bad Touch Trio yang kebetulan berpapasan di koridor melangkah ke ruang kantin yang kini ramai oleh siswa-siswi. Walau mode seme Yong Soo sudah hilang setelah ditabok bolak-balik sama Lovino, tetapi pemuda bersurai dark brown itu tidak diperbolehkan mendekati Garuda, apalagi bersisian dengannya. Lovino beralasan Yong Soo bisa saja menyerang Garuda lagi dan menjadi tontonan gratis para fujoshi. Please deh, walau terkesan cuek Lovino itu sahabat yang baik. Tidak akan ia biarkan bagian-bagian tubuh Garuda menjadi konsumsi publik, apalagi Yong Soo dan para fujo gila itu. _**BIG NO!**_

Harusnya kan dia yang mengonsumsinya!

Uhuk, maaf melenceng. _Back to story!_

Jadilah kini Garuda ada di tengah-tengah Lovino dan Gilbert. Sementara Yong Soo di ujung dengan urutan dari kiri ke kanan Francis-Antonio-Gilbert-Garuda-Lovino-Feliciano-Yong Soo. Abaikan saja rengekan gaib berbunyi _'daze'_ di ujung sana.

Ketujuhnya sudah tiba di pintu kantin yang ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang mencari tempat duduk atau memesan makanan di _counter_ kantin. Mereka berjalan ke tengah meja yang kosong, tentunya milik _Bad Touch Trio._

"Kalian mau pesan, kan? Sekalian saja, aku sama Tonio mau ke _counter_." ujar Francis, diangguki Antonio.

"Aku mau pasta _ve~_ " ujar Feliciano bersorak seperti biasa.

Lovino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat adiknya yang periang itu. "Aku sandwich saja. Jangan lupa air mineral untukku dan Feli."

"Aku burger sama cola." ucap Gilbert kalem. Tumbenan nih anak gak berkesesese ria. Cape mungkin? ==a

"Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo yang menguarkan aura suram mendongak. "Jus jeruk, _dazeee.._ "

"O-oke." setelah bergidik, Francis menoleh pada Garuda, tersenyum menggoda seperti biasa. "Terus mi amo mau apa?"

Garuda memicing sinis, "Plislah, jan ganti-ganti nama orang!" sungutnya.

"Ayolah, Garuda sayang. Nanti antriannya semakin lama." Francis berujar gemas, membuat Garuda mulas.

"Aku pesen mie ayam." ucap Garuda malas.

"Di counter tidak ada mie ayam." sahut Antonio.

Garuda berpikir, "Soto ayam?"

"Hah? Apaan tuh soto? Baru denger." ujar Gilbert.

Antonio berdehem, "Soto juga tidak ada."

"Baso?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ketoprak?"

"Hah?"

"Gado-gado?"

"Err.."

"Chuanki?"

Merasa perempatan mencuat di dahinya, Lovino menggebrak meja. "GAAAHH STOP!"

"PESAN SAJA YANG ADA! JANGAN YANG TIDAK ADAAAAA!" teriak Lovino, membuat Garuda terlonjak kaget, hampir menggelinding. Err, oke itu lebay banget. =_=

"Apaan sih, Lov? Tidak usah teriak-teriak juga, kan?" protes Garuda.

"Iya! Tapi lama-lama aku bisa tekanan darah tinggi karna kau, bodoh!" Lovino menjitak kepala Garuda. "Makan saja yang ada, susah amat!"

Garuda mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengelus kepala bekas jitakan Lovino. "Iya, bawel."

Lovino melotot, "Apa kau bilang?"

"T-tidak ada. Hehe.." ucap Garuda cengengesan.

"Garuda sayang?" tanya Francis meminta kepastian karena jengah sedari tadi melihat ke- _absurd-_ an teman-temannya.

"Ya, udah. Aku samain aja sama kak Gilbert, tapi minumnya bajigur ya." ucap Garuda polos.

 **TWITCH**

"DIBILANGIN PESAN SAJA YANG ADA GARUDA EKA MANDALAAAAA!" teriak Lovino nyaring di depan wajah Garuda, membuatnya terjengkang dari bangkunya. "FU*CKD*MNSH*TGRRAAAAAAAHHHH"

"I-iyaaaaa maaf.. hueee" kini giliran Garuda yang bersembunyi di belakang Feliciano sambil nangis pelangi. Feli sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya menghadapi situasi ini.

"Cup-cup, jangan nangis _ve~_ " Feli berbalik dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Garuda yang langsung menubruknya.

"HUEEE FELIIIII~"

Semua orang yang melihat adegan Feli-Garu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Menurut mereka ada juga yang lebih konyol dari _boxer pink_ Francis yang minggu lalu sempat berkibar di tiang bendera akibat keisengan seorang Gilbert. Membuat Francis nangis kejer benda keramatnya terekspos dan peserta MOS (minus Lovi-Garu) yang sukses tepar setelah setengah jam terpingkal-pingkal.

 _Ehm! Back to Story._

"Jangan buat abang menunggu lama deh, Gar. Tar abang serang, loh!" ancam Francis.

"Ah, Hiiiii ampuuun~" ucap Garuda histeris. "Samain aja sama kak Gil. Plislah, aku masih mau suci. Masih mau perawa-eh perjaka maksudnya! Hiiii~"

Francis menghela napas, Antonio tersenyum canggung. "Ya, sudah. Tunggu ya~" pamitnya.

Setelah keduanya berjalan ke _counter_ , Garuda menghela napas lega. Lovino mendengus kesal, karena tumben otak Garuda lebih lemot dari biasanya. _'Biasanya juga memang lemot, sih.'_ batinnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Lovino menatap Yong Soo yang meringkuk di ujung meja masih dengan menguarkan aura suram dari tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang dikumat-kamitkan Yong Soo diujung sana. Hanya sekilas ia mendengar kata _'Lovi jelek'_ atau _'Tomat gak berperike-YongSoo-an.'_ terlontar dari mulutnya. Membuat Lovino menghela napas lelah sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

 _'Tuhaaan, bisa-bisanya aku terjebak bersama orang-orang aneh ini.'_ batin Lovino nelangsa.

"Ve~ ve~ senior Gilbert.." Feliciano menoel-noel bahu Gilbert yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Gilbert menoleh, "Huh? Kenapa Fel?"

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Luddie menjadi pendiam?"

Raut wajah Gilbert berubah gusar. "Entah. Aku pun tak tahu."

Garuda beringsut mendekati Feliciano. "Siapa itu Luddie?"

"Teman sekelasku, ve.. namanya Ludwig Beilschmidt. Adiknya senior Gilbert." ucap Feliciano lesu.

"Oh. Memang kenapa dengan temanmu?" tanya Garuda penasaran.

Feliciano menghembuskan napas, "Tidak tahu. Tadi saat ku ajak ke kantin dia menolak, ve.."

Garuda mengangguk mengerti. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Feliciano. "Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang _badmood_ atau ada masalah yang belum diselesaikannya."

Lovino mengangguk. "Benar yang dikatakan Garuda."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu lesu? Apa Luddie itu pacarmu, hah?" tanya Lovino berbahaya.

Feliciano menggeleng gusar, wajahnya memerah padam. "B-bukan kok.. mana mungkin? Kami sama-sama lelaki, ve~"

"Lagipula.. kami juga baru saling kenal, kok. Belum lama.." cicit Feliciano.

"Oh, jadi kalau sudah lama, kau mau menjadi pacarnya? Begitu, hah?" kejar Lovino.

"E-eh, bukan be-begitu.. jangan marah, ve~" Feliciano beringsut ke arah Yong Soo yang masih beraura suram.

Lovino melipat tangan di dada. "Terserah apapun katamu, Feli. Yang pasti, tidak akan ku biarkan kau berteman dengan orang bernama Luddie atau Ludwig itu!"

"Uh, kak Lovi tidak mengerti. Luddie itu baik, veee.." ujar Feli lesu, terlihat garis-garis gelap di atas kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Dasar tomat tidak berperasaan. Kejam sekali, dazeee.." ujar Yong Soo ikut-ikutan masih dengan aura suramnya.

"Hiks, kasihan Yong Soo dan Feli. Sampai hati kau, Lov.." ucap Garuda semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan, cebol!" sengit Lovino.

"Heh! Siapa yang kau sebut cebol, tsundere?!" sentak Garuda tidak terima dikatai.

"Kau! Kau! Cebol hitam!"

"Hei! Sadarlah! Kau tidak kalah hitam denganku!"

"Aku tidak hitam, tapi eksotis!"

"Eksotis pantatku!"

"Blablabla.."

"Yadayadayada.."

"Guys, ini pesanan-" Francis menghentikan ucapannya saat dilihatnya Garuda dan Lovino sedang adu mulut, Feliciano dan Yong Soo yang meringkuk dipojokan, serta Gilbert yang entah sedang melamunkan apa. "..-nya."

Raut wajah Francis menjadi datar seperti ini '=_='

Antonio berujar canggung, "Err, mending kita langsung makan aja, Fran."

"Ton.." panggil Francis, membuat Antonio menoleh. "Ingatkan aku untuk membeli obat pusing sepulang sekolah."

Antonio hanya terkekeh. "Oke."

 **.**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **.**

Setelah berpisah di gerbang sekolah, Garuda berjalan pulang. Arah rumahnya dan rumah teman-temannya memang berbeda, dan tak ada yang searah dengannya. Jadilah ia pulang sendirian. Udara hangat sore menerpa wajahnya, membuat kepenatannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Langkah yang tadinya berat, terkesan agak diseret pun kini mulai ringan. Dengan perasaan riang, ia menikmati perjalanan pulangnya.

Saat berbelok di pertigaan, mata Garuda menyipit ketika siluet seseorang sedang duduk di trotoar tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Semakin melangkah mendekat, Garuda semakin yakin, orang itu seorang murid sekolahnya. Terbukti dari seragamnya yang sama seperti yang Garuda pakai.

Namun ketika tak ada pergerakan dari orang itu, Garuda semakin ragu untuk mendekatinya.

 _'Apa dia hantu? Banyak yang bilang pertigaan ini angker, kan?'_ Dan kini Garuda merinding sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Garuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran absurdnya. Sambil menelan ludah, ia menepuk bahu orang itu.

"H-hei, kenapa ma-masih disini? Sekolah s-sudah bubar, kan?" tanya Garuda takut-takut.

Orang itu berdiri mendadak, membuat Garuda berjengit dan mundur merapat dinding dengan wajah horor. Antisipasi, kalau-kalau yang didapati Garuda adalah hantu berwajah rata. Err, kayaknya Garuda kebanyakan nonton film horor deh. =_=a

Dan semua ketakutan Garuda terasa blur saat orang itu berbalik menatapnya. Tak ada hantu muka rata. Yang ia dapati justru wajah yang sangat tampan dengan kulit putih, mata biru, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna pink pucat. Sempat membuat Garuda terpesona menatap karya Tuhan yang sangat indah.

"Duh, Tuhaaan. Kenapa tidak kau ciptakan saja wajahku seperti ini sejak awal? Biar Yong Soo berahoge terbalik pun aku rela, Tuhan.." ucap Garuda tanpa sadar.

Orang itu mengernyit, "Haah?"

Garuda tersentak, "Err, maaf.."

Suasana hening sejenak sampai Garuda bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Duduk di.. trotoar?"

Orang itu berdeham, "Bukan apa-apa." kemudian berbalik hendak pergi, namun Garuda mencegatnya.

"Eh, sebentar. Siapa namamu? Aku belum melihatmu. Namaku Garuda Eka Mandala. Panggil saja Garuda. Anak kelas 1-B." ujar Garuda sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Pemuda itu menatap sebentar tangan Garuda. Kemudian dengan agak ragu menjabatnya.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Kelas 1-A." sahutnya pelan.

Garuda terkesiap. "Oh, kau yang dibicarakan Feliciano saat istirahat siang! Adiknya senior Gilbert, kan?"

Ludwig mengangguk kaku, "Kau kenal kakakku?"

"Tentu saja kenal!" seru Garuda. "Kau tidak tahu insiden 'anak kelas satu yang menyerang senior' dua hari lalu?"

Ludwig menggeleng.

Garuda nyengir, "Anak kelas satu itu aku."

Ludwig membelalakan matanya, "Bagaimana-"

"Kejadian pem- _bully_ -an peserta MOS pasti sudah menyebar, kan?" sela Garuda. Ludwig mengangguk pelan. "Peserta MOS itu temanku dan yang mem- _bully_ -nya adalah anak buah geng kakakmu. Itu garis besarnya."

Ludwig terdiam mendengar penjelasan Garuda. Tangannya mengepal erat tanpa sadar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pulang? Hari sudah mulai senja, loh." ujar Garuda.

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

Garuda mengernyitkan alisnya, "Eh? Kenapa?"

Ludwig menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu kakak."

Garuda terdiam.

"Aku benci.." lirihnya.

"AKU BENCI PADANYA! SANGAT BENCI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **A/n:**

 **Hai~ faz datang lagi bawa lanjutannya. Apakah ini cukup menghibur? Apa ini masih kurang konyol? Maafkanlah faz yang masih belum bisa bikin ff ini semakin somplak. Hee *keplaked***

 **Dan maaf, disini Yong Soo ternistakan banget. Tapi emang dasarnya udah nista, sih. (Yong Soo: Woi thor! Ribut lo, daze!") Entah kenapa sifat mesum Yong Soo terlintas dipikiran faz waktu lagi pake obat merah. Random emang, hehe.**

 **Daaaaan, finally! Abang Willem tercinta muncul juga, yeee~ #tebarconfettikerambutjabrikwillem (Willem: Ngabala weh thor. =_=)**

 **Daaaaaaaaaan(lagi), ada apa dengan Aa Luddie? Kenapa dia benci Gilbro?**

 **Baca aja deh dichapter depan. *timpuked***

 **Big Thanks for Readers, Reviewer, Visitor, Viewer, Follow, Favorite, Alert, Guest, and Silent Readers.**

 **Tanpa kalian, apalah arti ff ini? Hehehe #lebay**

 **So...**

 **Have a nice day, sweet people~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Review? ;)**

 **Jaa, chu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan gak log**

 **Black Fox** : *nge-fly* ini udah ada lanjutannya. Menurut kamu apa, beb? XD /slapped/ Garu cowok kok. Faz gak ada bayangan kalo bikin dia jadi cewek. Makasih udah RnR say~ :*

 **Guest** : Hihi, ini udah lanjut~ iyap! Abis kalo France yang mesum udah mainstream, akhirnya dipilihlah South Korea yang jadi tumbal di fict ini. *digetokYongSoo* masalah mereka akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita. Disini ada petunjuknya, kok. ^^ yah, begitulah Garuda! Tadinya mau dibikin Yandere, tapi tar ganti jadi genre horror lagi. (0_0) heee, rahasia. XD /taboked/ oke, makasih udah RnR ya say~ :*

 **FIRTCB** udah faz bales lewat pm ya. ^^

 **=0=**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hidekaz dan belum berpindah hak kepemilikan kepada siapapun. Apalagi faz. =_=**

 **Warning : OOC, Gajeness, abal, bahasa tidak baku, typo, alur ngebut kayak f1, dll.**

 **Okelah, Happy Reading Nyaw~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **=0=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=0=**

 **.**

Pagi itu sedikit mendung. Angin yang menerpa cukup untuk membuat tubuh menggigil kedinginan. Jalanan sedikit lenggang, karena orang-orang lebih memilih memakai kendaraan pribadi ketimbang jalan kaki. Garuda berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Bukan maksud mau ngegalau pagi-pagi, tapi karena cuaca dan suasana yang _gloomy_ cukup membuat siapapun menggalau ria. Garuda menghela napas. Entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali ia hari ini. Terlihat dari langkahnya ia paksa seret-seret. Merasa merana karena ia kedinginan dan sendirian. Seandainya ada temannya yang bawa motor trus ngasih dia tumpangan..

 **TIIINN**

Garuda nyungsruk gegara klakson kenceng yang dia denger di sampingnya. Menoleh, Garuda mendapati seseorang bermotor ninja _rainbow_ terparkir apik disana. Garuda _sweatdrop_. _Motor yang unik,_ pikirnya. Orang itu melepas helm yang dipakainya.

"Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo senyum ceria. "Garuda! Pagi, _daze!_ "

"Pagi." Garuda berdiri sambil nepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. "Kamu bawa motor?"

Yong Soo nyengir, "Iya, habis kalau jalan kaki takut kehujanan, _daze!_ "

"Oh.." Garuda ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Lah, kamu sendiri gak bawa motor, _daze?_ " tanya Yong Soo kepo.

Alis Garuda tertekuk. "Kamu nyindir ya? Aku gak bisa bawa motor. Lagipula aku gak punya motor."

Yong Soo nyengir salah tingkah.

"Ya, udah. Bareng yu ke sekolah?"

Garuda menimbang-nimbang. Daripada dia harus jalan sendirian dan kedinginan pula, mending ikut dibonceng Yong Soo. Lagipula dia ini kan yang nawarin?

"Oke deh."

Yong Soo ngasih helm yang gak pake penutup kaca yang untungnya dia cantelin di stang motornya. Setelah mereka berdua pake helm dan Garuda udah duduk di belakangnya, Yong Soo langsung tancap gas.

"Gyaaa~ jangan ngebut-ngebut pe'a! Hampir mental gua woi!" teriak Garuda kesel.

Yong Soo cuman ketawa aja. Tapi dia seneng banget, soalnya Garuda meluk pinggang dia erat. Modus dasar.

Garuda menggerutu tidak jelas dibelakangnya, mengoceh bahwa ngebut itu berbahayalah, nyawanya hampir melayanglah, dan lain-lain.

Saat melewati pertigaan yang hampir mendekati sekolah, Garuda teringat lagi kejadian kemarin sore.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pulang? Hari sudah mulai senja, loh." ujar Garuda.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak akan pulang."**_

 _ **Garuda mengernyitkan alisnya, "Eh? Kenapa?"**_

 _ **Ludwig menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau bertemu kakak."**_

 _ **Garuda terdiam.**_

 _ **"Aku benci.." lirihnya.**_

 _ **"AKU BENCI PADANYA! SANGAT BENCI!"**_

 _ **Garuda terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan kemarahan Ludwing. Ia mencoba mendekatinya. "T-tenang dulu, Ludwig. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."**_

 _ **Ludwig menatap mencela padanya.**_

 _ **"Bicara baik-baik? Kau bilang aku harus bicara baik-baik?" tuntut Ludwig.**_

 _ **Garuda mengangguk takut-takut.**_

 _ **"Aku sudah**_ **—** _ **bahkan berkali-kali bicara baik-baik dengannya! Tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau tahu apa yang kudapat?"**_

 _ **Garuda menggeleng ragu.**_

 _ **"AKU DIABAIKAN! KAU TAHU ITU? DIABAIKAN! DIA MENGABAIKANKU DAN LEBIH MEMILIH MENGURUSI GENGNYA YANG TIDAK JELAS ITU!"**_

 _ **"DAN APA YANG DIA DAPAT DARI GENG TIDAK JELAS ITU? MASALAH! BANYAK SEKALI MASALAH YANG DIA DAPAT YANG BAHKAN BUKAN ULAHNYA! DIA MEMILIH MENGURUSI MASALAH GENGNYA DARIPADA ADIKNYA SENDIRI! KAKAK MACAM APA DIA?!"**_

 _ **Ludwig terengah-engah setelah ia bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya. Garuda menatap iba padanya. "Tapi tidak seharusnya kau membencinya. Dia kakakmu."**_

 _ **Ludwig melotot marah, "Kakak mana yang mengabaikan adiknya sendiri untuk hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting!"**_

 _ **Garuda menelan ludah.**_

 _ **"Kau sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kakak atau adikmu mengabaikan dirimu dan lebih memilih mengurusi hal lain?"**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **Garuda tertohok.**_

 _ **'Ramli'**_

 _ **"Mungkin saudaramu masih bisa memperhatikanmu meski ia memiliki masalah yang bukan miliknya."**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Karena saudaramu masih menyayangimu meski ia selalu bertingkah menyebalkan dan membuatmu marah-marah."**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _ **"Bila aku jadi kau dan aku memiliki saudara seperti itu, aku lebih memilih ia bertingkah yang bisa membuatku kesal dan marah-marah ketimbang tidak dianggap dan tidak dipedulikan!"**_

 _ **"Kau pikir menyenangkan? Diabaikan dan tidak dianggap?"**_

 _ **Mata Garuda terasa panas, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan cairan bening yang ingin melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.**_

 _ **"Jangan berkata kalau aku tidak seharusnya membenci kakakku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku muak padanya dan juga pada orang sepertimu yang menganggap semua masalah ada padaku dan merasa dirinya benar!"**_

 _ **Ludwig menatap nyalang, "Satu lagi, jangan pernah membela kakakku! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu orang seperti apa dia!"**_

 _ **Setelah mengucapkan semua yang ada dipikirannya. Ludwig berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Garuda yang jatuh terduduk di trotoar.**_

 _ **Garuda menekan dadanya, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ia mencoba meredakan debarannya, namun terasa sesak. Matanya tak kuat lagi menahan airmata yang menggenang. Cairannya mengalir membasahi pipi, menuruni lekuk rahang hingga terjatuh di tanah.**_

 _ **Garuda beringsut ke tembok dan menekuk lututnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Garuda mengusap matanya yang berair dengan lengan bajunya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan pelukannya di pinggang Yong Soo semakin mengerat.

Yong Soo sendiri bukannya tidak tahu keadaan Garuda, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan tak menganggunya. Untuk saat ini dia sadar situasi bahwa Garuda hanya butuh melampiaskan emosinya.

"Yong Soo?" panggil Garuda.

"Ya, _daze?_ "

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun jika aku menangis. Aku hanya teringat keluargaku saja." ujar Garuda pelan.

Yong Soo terdiam.

Lalu mengangguk.

 **.**

 **=0=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=0=**

 **.**

"Cieee ciee yang boncengaaan. Kiw~ kiw~"

"So sweet~"

Garuda melongo saat ia baru saja sampai di dalam kelas. Dua orang teman sekelasnya yang ia ketahui bernama Alfred F. Jones dan adik kembarnya Matthew Williams sedang men'cie-cie'in dia. Yong Soo yang ada di belakangnya cuman nyengir gaje.

"Ciee gimana rasanya dibonceng sama Yong Soo, Gar?" tanya Alfred kepo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Garuda.

Garuda cemberut. "Cuman dibonceng doang juga, heboh lu pada."

Alfred cengengesan.

"Habis, masih greget sama adegan kalian berdua kemaren. HOT banget sampe kedengeran ke anak kelas tiga, loh."

Garuda melotot, "ASLI!? YANG BENER LU?!"

"Bener. Gak percaya tanya dah BTT." ujar Alfred santai. Di sebelahnya Matthew cekikikan.

"Gawat! Bisa abis dah gue digodain si Francis. Gara-gara elu sih, Yong!" tuding Garuda.

"Kok, aku sih, _daze?!_ " ucap Yong Soo tidak terima.

"Ya, iyalah! Coba lo gak nyerang gue, grepe-grepe gue kemaren, kan jadinya gak kayak gini!" ujar Garuda frustasi sambil jambakin rambutnya.

"Ya, jangan salahin aku dong, _daze!_ " Yong Soo angkat bahu. "Kemaren mukamu itu nge-uke banget, sih. Gini-gini, aku juga punya bibit seme."

Yong Soo menyeringai licik dan mendekat dua langkah ke Garuda. "Jadi, jangan macam-macam denganku atau ku-uke-in kamu."

Garuda merinding, "Hiii~ iya-iya maaf!" kemudian sembunyi dibalik Alfred yang ketawa garing.

 _'Emang cuman si kriwil itu doang yang pengen nge-uke-in Garuda? Gue juga pengen lah._ ' batin **Bad** Alfred gendok.

 _'Woi, inget Arthur woi!'_ seru batin **Good** Alfred.

 _'Oh, iya.'_ batin **Bad** Alfred lupa.

Dong-dong dasar. =_=

"Ya, udah. Tar kalau Francis godain kamu, aku jadi tameng deh." bujuk Yong Soo.

Garuda geleng-geleng. "Gak mau! Yang ada tar lo berdua malah godain gue. Lo kan samanya ama dia."

Yong Soo cengar-cengir dengernya.

Matthew yang melihat Lovino masuk kelas langsung menyapa. "Pagi, Lovino!"

"Oh, pagi." Lovino yang melihat Garuda dan Yong Soo di tempat si kembar langsung menghampiri.

"Lovi~ entar kamu jadi tamengku ya di depan Francis sama Yong Soo? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Garuda merajuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Lovino.

Lovino mengangkat alis, "Haah?"

"Yah, Lovino ketinggalan hot news, nih!" seru Alfred. "Tadi Garuda dibonceng Yong Soo pake motor ninja _rainbow_ -nya. Anak-anak yang liat langsung pada heboh!"

Lovino menoleh pada Garuda. "Bener?"

Garuda mengangguk. "Iya, makanya jadi tamengku lagi kayak kemaren, ya?"

Lovino mendengus. "Dasar, sudah ku bilang jangan buat masalah! Aku tidak mau repot mengurusi masalahmu."

"Tapi cuman kamu yang bisa aku mintain tolong kalo duo mesum itu gangguin aku." ujar Garuda memelas. "Mau ya?"

Lovino menatap kesal.

 _"Pretty please?"_ pinta Garuda sambil kedip-kedip bulu mata centil.

Lovino blushing. "Ter-terserah!"

Garuda bersorak, "Yey! Lovi baik deh~"

"Be-berisik! Itu kan karena kamu minta yang aneh-aneh. Pergi sana! Malas aku mendengar rengekanmu terus." ketus Lovino buru-buru meletakan tasnya di mejanya. Garuda mengikutinya.

"Ih, Lovino lucu kalo malu-malu gitu."

Yong Soo yang ditinggal keduanya jadi cemberut. "Ya, ampun. Emang aku virus apa mesti ditameng segala, _daze?!_ "

Matthew senyum geli. "Lah, kau kan memang virus. Virus mesum maksudnya."

Alfred ngakak. Keduanya ber- _high five_ ria karena berhasil mem- _bully_ si kriwil dari asia timur itu.

Meninggalkan Yong Soo yang semakin cemberut menghampiri tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **=0=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=0=**

 **.**

"Ayo cepetan, Lovino. Nanti waktu pendaftarannya keburu abis!" seru Garuda.

Kini mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Keduanya hendak menuju lapangan bola tempat dimana pndaftaran klub sepak bola diadakan. Yong Soo tidak ikut dengan mereka karena hari ini jadwal klub mading sekolahnya atau lebih kerennya klub jurnalistik.

Lovino melengos. "Yang mau daftar kan kamu, kenapa aku harus buru-buru?"

Garuda menghentak-hentak kecil, "Ih, tapi kan kamu udah janji mau temenin aku daftar!"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menghampiri Lovino dan menyeret-nyeret tangannya. "Kalo aku gak bisa masuk klub sepak bola, itu semua salahmu!"

Mendengus pasrah, Lovino mengikuti Garuda ke arah lapangan di belakang sekolah yang sedang membuka pendaftaran klub sepak bola.

"Wah, banyak juga yang daftar." Garuda celingak-celinguk di pinggir lapangan. Ada beberapa anggota inti dan juga cadangan sedang berlatih bersama.

"Kamu disini aja, aku mau antri formulir." ujar Garuda.

Lovino mendengus. "Kalau lama, aku akan pergi."

"Eh, jangan tinggalin aku sendiri dong!" rengek Garuda. "Mereka semua kan tinggi-tinggi, kalo aku ilang gimana? Yang lebih parah, kalo aku diculik terus di-uke-in rame-rame gimana? Emang kamu tega, Lovi?"

Ekspresi Lovino kira-kira seperti ini: (=_=')

"Dasar Hiperbolis. Udah sana daftar, bikin pusing aja." ujar Lovino sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangan layaknya mengusir anak kucing terlantar.

"Oke!" setelahnya Garuda melesat ke antrian formulir pendaftaran.

Sambil menunggu antrian, Garuda melihat ke arah lapangan. Banyak pemain melatih ketrampilan mereka. Mulai dari _dribble, sleding, salto_ sampai _shoot_ bola ke gawang. Mereka juga kadang bermain satu lawan satu atau dua lawan satu. Matanya menatap berbinar, tak sabar rasanya untuk bisa bermain sepak bola dan masuk klub idamannya.

Tak sengaja, matanya terpaut pada seorang pemuda pirang jabrik yang sedang men- _dribble_ bola di kakinya. Sempat terpikir olehnya jika si pirang jabrik itu orang yang kemarin. Namun saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bangku istirahat, ia melihat si pirang jabrik yang kemarin sedang memainkan ponselnya. Berarti si pirang jabrik yang di lapangan adalah orang lain.

Garuda memusatkan pandangannya ke pemuda jabrik itu. Permainannya sungguh lincah, seperti bolanya begitu melekat pada kakinya. Dengan mudah, ia mengecoh dua-tiga lawan mainnya hingga ia sampai di depan gawang berhadapan dengan kiper. Sang kiper pun siap dengan posisinya. Saat posisinya pas, pemuda jabrik itu menendang bolanya. Sang kiper yang melihat bola mengarah ke kanan atas segera menangkapnya. Namun tak terduga, bola itu menukik merendah lalu berbelok ke kiri dan masuk ke gawang. Menciptakan gol indah yang membuat semua orang —kecuali si pirang jabrik di pinggir lapangan— menganga melihatnya. Bahkan Garuda sampai melotot kaget, tak menyangka ada juga teknik unik seperti itu.

Si pirang jabrik di lapangan langsung berteriak kegirangan. Melakukan selebrasi dengan salto ke belakang kemudian berlari ke arah seorang pemuda kurus di bangku penonton seraya merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk. Namun sayang, pemuda itu bergeser ke sebelahnya hingga pemuda jabrik itu nyungsruk ke depan dengan dahi membentur bangku. Untuk sesaat, Garuda merasa menyesal sempat mengagumi aksi selebrasinya.

"Heh, anak kecil! Mau daftar gak?"

Garuda tersentak saat suara yang terasa familiar membentaknya. Ia menoleh ke depan dan menemukan Vash Zwingly duduk di tempat formulir pendaftaran sepak bola dengan satu alis terangkat. Jangan lupakan senapan laras panjang kesayangannya tergeletak indah di sampingnya.

"Woi, denger gak sih? Kalo gak mau daftar, kami mau tutup—"

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu! Aku mau daftar!" Garuda menghampiri senior yang sempat mengusilinya saat MOS itu secepat kilat.

Vash mendengus sambil melampirkan selembar kertas. "Nih, cepet isi. Gak pake lama."

Garuda mengangguk dan menyambar kertasnya. Secepat kilat menulis nama, umur, jenis kelamin, dan lain-lain yang selalu ada dalam formulir pendaftaran. Bedanya, ia harus menuliskan alasan bergabung dan prestasi yang pernah diraih. Selesai menulis, Garuda menyerahkan formulir itu kembali.

"Sekarang kamu antri sama pendaftar lain. Nanti kalian akan diseleksi oleh pelatih dan ketua tim." Vash menunjuk bangku para pendaftar. Menoleh ke Garuda, Vash menyeringai. "Kalau gagal itu sih _'derita lo'_ , bocah."

Garuda merengut mendengar sindiran seniornya itu. "Aku gak akan gagal! Liat aja nanti!"

Dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil, Garuda pergi ke bangku yang dimaksud. Meninggalkan Vash yang menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak-bahak. Sangat tidak elit jika adik kelas melihat senior mereka seperti itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini akan menjadi tahun yang paling menyenangkan." ucapnya santai sambil membereskan berkas formulir di tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pelatih untuk menyerahkannya.

 **.**

 **=0=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=0=**

 **.**

Setelah menunggu sekian lama yang terasa seperti seabad(menurut Garuda dan itu hiperbolis), akhirnya giliran Garuda maju untuk tes. Garuda sempat kaget karena ketua tim sepak bola adalah si pirang jabrik yang kemarin mencelanya. Ia pikir ketuanya si jabrik yang satunya. Tapi mengingat kelakuan absurdnya tadi, Garuda tidak heran jika si jabrik itu hanya menjadi _striker_. Garuda tidak bisa membayangkan jika si jabrik hiperaktif itu jadi ketua tim. Yang ada, tim tidak bisa kompak gegara punya ketua aneh bin ajaib kayak dia. _Oke, itu cukup melantur._

Garuda mendongak menatap Willem yang balik menatapnya datar, di tangannya terdapat bola sepak. Willem meletakan bola di depan kaki Garuda. Masih menatap Garuda dengan datar, ia berkata. "Masih berani masuk klub juga rupanya. Padahal sudah tahu kemampuanmu payah."

Garuda melotot, "Walau aku payah, aku gak akan menyerah sampai aku bisa main sepak bola!"

Willem tersenyum mencela. "Kita buktikan bila ucapanmu bukan omong kosong belaka."

"Oke! Kalau aku berhasil lolos, jangan sampai kau menangis karena malu!" tunjuk Garuda kesal.

Willem menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan tawa yang hendak keluar. Tanpa membalas ucapan Garuda, Willem mundur hingga berdiri di samping sang pelatih.

 _'Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau kagum dengan permainanku, tulip jabrik!'_ tekad Garuda.

Peluit telah dibunyikan tanda tes dimulai. Garuda membawa bola di kakinya. Para anggota cadangan yang dipersiapkan untuk tes calon anggota baru, mulai di posisi masing-masing. Satu orang menghadang Garuda, namun dengan gesit Garuda menghindar dan terus membawa bola. Pemain kedua dan ketiga datang dengan teknik _sleding_. Garuda melompat dengan bola mengapit di kedua kakinya. Setelah melewati rintangan tadi, kembali dua pemain menghadang. Kali ini tubuh mereka tinggi dan besar, cukup sulit bagi Garuda mempertahankan bolanya. Menimbang-nimbang jika tetap seperti ini akan memakan waktu lama, Garuda menggulirkan bola dengan kencang melewati celah kaki seorang pemain lalu dia menyelip dicelah kaki pemain lainnya dan segera mengejar bolanya.

Sang pelatih bersiul melihat permainan Garuda, sedangkan Willem hanya menatap datar sambil bersidekap tangan di dada.

Setelah lima orang terlewati, kini Garuda berhadapan dengan kiper yang siaga di depan gawang. Bersiap dengan posisinya, Garuda menendang bola dengan kaki kanannya. Bola melesat ke arah kiri dengan kiper siap menangkapnya. Namun bola membentur tiang gawang. Membuat orang-orang yang menonton berdecak kecewa.

"MASIH BELUM!" teriak Garuda.

Berlari menyongsong bola yang masih melambung, Garuda melompat. Salto di udara menendang bola dengan kaki kiri. Bola melesat cepat ke sudut bawah kanan gawang. Kiper yang tidak sempat menangkap bola tadi bergegas menghalau dengan sebelah tangan. Berhasil, bola membentur tangan kiper dan kembali melambung ke udara. Semua orang menahan napas.

"INI YANG TERAKHIR!" teriak Garuda keras.

Garuda melesat cepat ke arah bola yang menukik rendah ke arahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Garuda menggunakan dahinya untuk menyundul bola dan bolanya melesat masuk ke dalam gawang tanpa bisa dicegah sang kiper.

 **PRIIITT**

Gol pun tercipta dan semua orang yang menahan napas kini bersorak ramai. Garuda meloncat-loncat kegirangan melihat keberhasilannya. Para pendaftar banyak yang menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya hingga mereka semua saling menimpa satu sama lain dengan Garuda paling bawah yang kini bernapas megap-megap layaknya ikan terdampar di daratan. Dan Garuda bersyukur orang-orang yang memeluknya memiliki fisik yang sama dengannya. Hanya beberapa yang bertubuh tinggi.

Lovino yang melihat kawannya hampir pejret ditumpukan orang-orang itu, melotot kaget. Buru-buru ia menghampiri tumpukan itu dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menindih Garuda. Garuda sendiri hanya bisa bernapas lega, saat Lovino selesai menyingkirkan orang-orang itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku hebat, kan? Hehe.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Garuda pun pingsan.

Lovino yang memapahnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan memelototi orang-orang yang sudah membuat Garuda pingsan. Para pendaftar pun hanya bersiul-siul, beberapa saling sikut-menyikut dan beberapa menampakan wajah ingin menangis karena diplototi tajam oleh Lovino.

Sang pelatih bersama Willem dibelakangnya menghampiri Lovino. "Maaf ya, membuatmu melihat hal anarkis ini. Tahun kemarin pun Willem bernasib sama dengan temanmu." Pelatih menunjuk Willem dengan jempolnya, membuat perempatan mampir di dahinya. "Bedanya dia tidak pingsan."

"Yah, kurasa itu sudah jadi agenda tahunan, melihat betapa antusiasnya orang-orang itu." ujar Lovino sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hoho, begitulah." Sang pelatih ber- _name tag_ Loreno Fernandez Carriedo itu tersenyum ceria yang membuat Lovino teringat pada pemuda berambut coklat berantakan dan bermata hijau.

"Apa anda kakaknya tomato —maksudku senior Antonio?" tanya Lovino penasaran.

Loreno mengangkat alis heran, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Iya, kau kenal adikku?"

Lovino mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"LORENOOOOOO~" teriak sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

Saat mereka menoleh, Antonio sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku pelatih, dasar bocah!" Loreno menjitak kepala Antonio. "Kau membolos lagi, ya!?"

Antonio mengusap kepalanya, "Maaf, tadi ada urusan sama Gilbert dan Francis." kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya. "Wah, ada Lovino!"

Lovino memalingkan wajah. "Be-berisik! Dasar _tomato bastardo!_ "

Antonio _sweatdrop_. Lagi-lagi dia dikatain sama bocah unyu ini.

"Loh, Garuda kok pingsan?" tanya Antonio yang baru _ngeh_.

"Abis tes. Berhasil masukin bola terus ditindih para pendaftar. Persis kayak Willem tahun kemarin." jelas Loreno.

Willem mendengus dan hendak beranjak, namun kaos belakangnya ditarik oleh Loreno. "Apalagi? Aku sudah tidak ada urusan disini."

"Hee, siapa bilang?" Loreno senyum licik. "Sekarang kamu bawa Garuda ke uks."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Willem tidak terima.

"Kan kau ketua tim dan dia anggota kita sekarang." ujar Loreno.

Willem berdecak kesal.

Loreno senyum kemenangan.

Willem mengambil alih Garuda dari Lovino dan menggendong Garuda ala karung di bahunya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka di lapangan. Sempat membuat Lovino terkesima karena si tulip jabrik itu dengan mudahnya membawa Garuda dan kini ia menyesal karena sejak kecil selalu menolak minum susu.

"Lovino kok diem, sih?" tanya Antonio kepo.

Lovino mendelik. "Kenapa? Masalah buatmu?" kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Antonio dan Loreno disana.

Antonio merengut, "Aku salah apa sih?"

Loreno menepuk pundak Antonio, "Sabar, Ton. Menaklukan uke tsundere itu memang susah." kemudian pergi memantau timnya yang masih berlatih.

Meninggalkan Antonio yang menganga mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Tak lupa dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Maksudmu apa, Lorenooo?" Antonio berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkan rengekan adiknya.

 _Poor Antonio._

 **.**

 **=0=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=0=**

 **.**

"..Mmh.."

Garuda membuka matanya. Ia melihat langit-langit berwarna putih dan juga mencium bau obat-obatan dan antiseptik. Mengedarkan pandangan, Garuda mendapati Willem terduduk di sampingnya sambil bersidekap tangan dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya ia tertidur.

Garuda mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia menatap wajah Willem yang tertidur. Kalau seperti ini, Garuda tidak akan pernah mengira jika si tulip jabrik ini orang yang ketus. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Membuat Garuda sedikit terpana.

Garuda mendekat untuk menatap lebih lama wajah Willem. Kulitnya yang putih, Alisnya tergaris sempurna menyatu dengan hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink pucat, dagu yang panjang serta garis rahang yang tegas. Jangan lupakan bekas luka vertikal di dahinya yang membuatnya terkesan _bad boy_ , namun disitulah letak menariknya. Menurutnya, Willem mempunyai wajah yang tampan yang diidamkan setiap kaum adam dan disukai kaum hawa. Kalau saja Garuda perempuan, ia pasti sudah menjerit-jerit histeris dan langsung melompat ke pelukan pria tampan itu. _Oke, itu sedikit lebay._

Saat Garuda semakin mendekat untuk meneliti(atau lebih tepatnya mengagumi) wajah pria bule itu, mata yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan langsung menatapnya. Garuda terlonjak kaget, dan berniat menjauh namun tangannya yang tadi hendak menyentuh rambut pirangnya dicekal.

 **BRUKK**

Entah bagaimana, kini ia terbaring di ranjang dengan Willem menindihnya. Jantung Garuda berdebar kencang. Selain karena ketahuan menatapi wajah pria di atasnya, mata _emerald_ -nya kini menatap tajam padanya.

"Se-senior.."

"Jangan panggil aku senior jika bukan di lapangan." Willem merendahkan wajahnya menatap Garuda lekat. "Panggil aku Willem."

Jantung Garuda hampir berhenti berdetak saat Willem menyurukan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya dan bernapas disana. Garuda menahan napas saat Willem mengecup tulang selangkanya dan memeluknya erat.

 _'K-KENAPA BISA BEGINIIII~?!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **A/n:**

 **Hai~ faz datang lagi bawa lanjutannya. Apakah ini cukup somplak dan bikin greget? Semoga faz gak gagal kali ini. *ngaistanah***

 **Nah, disini ada petunjuknya kan kenapa Ludwig benci Gilbro? Maaf ya kalo masalah mereka masih putih abu2 disini. Dan maaf juga BTT gak muncul(cuman Antonio aja). Di chap depan mereka muncul. ^^**

 **Dan, kenapa Garuda nangis? Hayoo? Mau tau? Mau tau? Tungguin aja chap depan. #diinjekinjek**

 **Daaan, mau ngapain itu Willem? Asdfghjkl *histeris sendiri* masa mau nganu Garu sih? *Q* ehm, maaf cliffhanger lagi. Hehe /slapped/**

 **Uhuk, okelah. Stay tune aja terus. XD**

 **Oh, ya. Minna-san keberatan gak kalo genre-nya ditambah Romance? Faz pengen nanya pendapat minna-san aja sih cocok apa enggak Romance dimasukin. Kalo gak, berarti hint2 pair yang ada cuman jadi pemanis cerita dan fanservice aja. Faz sih mau ada sho-ai atau friendship aja juga oke2 aja. ^^ /keplaked/**

 **Big Thanks for Readers, Reviewer, Visitor, Viewer, Follow, Favorite, Alert, Guest, and Silent Readers.**

 **I LUPH YU ALL~ :***

 **So...**

 **Have a nice day, sweet people~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Review? ;)**

 **Jaa, ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**_Sebelumnya_**_

 _ **Saat Garuda semakin mendekat untuk meneliti(atau lebih tepatnya mengagumi) wajah pria bule itu, mata yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan langsung menatapnya. Garuda terlonjak kaget, dan berniat menjauh namun tangannya yang tadi hendak menyentuh rambut pirangnya dicekal.**_

 _ **BRUKK**_

 _ **Entah bagaimana, kini ia terbaring di ranjang dengan Willem menindihnya. Jantung Garuda berdebar kencang. Selain karena ketahuan menatapi wajah pria di atasnya, mata emerald-nya kini menatap tajam padanya.**_

 _ **"Se-senior.."**_

 _ **"Jangan panggil aku senior jika bukan di lapangan." Willem merendahkan wajahnya menatap Garuda lekat. "Panggil aku Willem."**_

 _ **Jantung Garuda hampir berhenti berdetak saat Willem menyurukan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya dan bernapas disana. Garuda menahan napas saat Willem mengecup tulang selangkanya dan memeluknya erat.**_

 _ **'K-KENAPA BISA BEGINIIII~?!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hidekaz dan belum berpindah hak kepemilikan kepada siapapun. Apalagi faz. =_=**

 **Warning : OOC, Gajeness, abal, bahasa tidak baku, typo, alur ngebut kayak f1, dll.**

 **Okelah, Happy Reading Nyaw~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Duh, gimana nih? Kenapa ini bule malah nindihin gue? Mau diapain gue? Siapapun tolongin gueee!'_

Meski berusaha meronta, Garuda tak bisa banyak bergerak dalam pelukan Willem. Batinnya menjerit-jerit histeris, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya keluar dari situasi yang terjepit begini. Tubuhnya merinding karena wajah Willem amat dekat dengan permukaan lehernya, terutama napas teraturnya mengirimkan friksi aneh yang ingin membuat Garuda lebih memilih nyemplung ke empang gurame ketimbang merasakan hal itu.

Saat ingin melepas lengan Willem yang melilit pinggangnya, Garuda baru sadar jika Willem tidak banyak bergerak. Dadanya pun naik-turun dengan teratur. Saat Garuda memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ia tersentak.

 _'Pantesan nih bule gak bukain baju gue. Ternyata dia tidur toh.'_

 _Eh?_

Garuda melotot.

"Gue mikir apaaa?! Masa iya gue pengen dia ngebuka baju gue, sih? Yang bener ajaaa!?" jerit Garuda histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Berisik!"

Garuda menoleh dan melihat Willem membuka sedikit matanya. Garuda membelalak horor. "Kok, kamu udah bangun sih?!"

Willem menguap, "Siapa yang bisa tidur jika ada anak _autis_ yang berteriak-teriak di sampingmu?"

Garuda membuka mulut hendak protes namun tak ada yang keluar hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya layaknya ikan yang terdampar di daratan.

"Suaramu itu sangat mengganggu, tahu. Bisa kan kau diam supaya aku bisa tidur? Jangan udah _autis_ , _blo'on_ juga." ujar Willem santai sambil berbaring menyamping, membelakangi Garuda.

Alis Garuda berkedut kesal. Tidak terima ucapan Willem, Garuda pun langsung memukuli badan pemuda bule itu. "Enak aja! Siapa yang lo sebut _autis_ , hah!? Sialan! Rasain nih! Ciaaat!"

Willem menelungkup guna melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan Garuda. Sebenarnya pukulan Garuda tidaklah keras, tapi Willem tidak suka jika wajahnya disentuh orang lain. Willem menggeram saat Garuda menindih punggungnya dengan punggung pemuda kurus itu sendiri. Berguling-guling disana layaknya bocah ingusan yang baru pertama kali menemukan permainan seru. Dan sepertinya tak ada niat berhenti dari pemuda kecil itu.

"Rasain nih! Jurus jambak congcorang! Hiaaat!" teriak Garuda sambil menjambak rambut Willem juga mengunyeng-unyeng kepalanya.

Willem mengerang kesal. "Berhenti sebelum kau menyesal, pendek!" Willem mengancam, tangannya memegangi tangan Garuda yang meronta-ronta liar.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Garuda semakin anarkis menggerak-gerakan tangannya hingga..

 **PLAK**

..tanpa sengaja menggeplak dahi Willem yang mendadak terdiam.

Garuda membeku. Matanya melirik wajah Willem yang tak berekspresi. Saat _emerald_ tajam itu meliriknya, Garuda langsung melompat dari ranjang. Berlari menjauhi Willem. Willem reflek mengejarnya hingga kini mereka berkejaran mengelilingi ranjang uks.

"GYAAAAA MAAF! JANGAN KEJAR GUE LAGI, _PLEASEEEE_ AAAAAAA"

"SEENAKNYA MENAMPAR JIDAT ORANG! SINI KAU PENDEK!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Mereka terus berkejaran mengelilingi ranjang yang ada, kadang juga mengelilingi meja dan menembus tirai. Sampai Willem berhasil memegang lengan Garuda dengan ekspresi licik. Namun karena keseimbangannya goyah(terutama Garuda yang ditarik keras.), langsung jatuh berdebum di lantai. Keduanya meringis nyeri sebelum menyadari posisi mereka. Willem terdiam melihat Garuda menindihnya sementara Garuda tercengang mendapati Willem ada di bawahnya. Reflek Garuda buru-buru duduk yang membuat pantatnya tanpa sengaja menggesek sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Willem, membuat pemuda bule itu sedikit mendesah. Warna merah langsung menyerbu wajah Garuda saat dirinya menatap Willem yang juga memerah. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan.

Satu menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Dengan hati-hati, Willem setengah bangkit dengan siku menyangga di belakang tubuhnya. Menatap Garuda yang masih terpana, kedua tangannya berada di perut Willem guna menopang tubuhnya perlahan terlepas. Garuda masih menatap mata _emerald_ yang tak lepas darinya dan tanpa sadar menahan napas saat wajah Willem mendekat padanya. Sapuan napas hangat Willem menerpa wajah Garuda, membuatnya menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat Willem menutup matanya tanpa menghentikan wajahnya yang mendekat. Seakan terhipnotis, Garuda ikut memejamkan matanya saat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, menanti sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

 **BRAK**

"GARUDA! KAU TIDAK APA-APA, _DAZE?!_ "

Mereka membuka mata dan tanpa menjauh keduanya melihat ke arah pintu dimana Yong Soo menatap mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti baru saja menyaksikan _lemon yaoi secara live._ Err, sebenarnya keadaan Garuda dan Willem saat ini agak termasuk dalam kategori tersebut. Willem yang bersandar tangan di belakang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan memegangi pinggang Garuda yang terduduk di atas selangkangannya dengan tangan melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Entah sejak kapan tangan Garuda mengalung manja disana. Membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti salah paham dan memikirkan hal-hal berbau _rated M._

Hal terakhir yang Yong Soo ucapkan sebelum kegelapan menyambutnya adalah..

 _"Akh. Oh my daze."_

 **BRUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Udah dong, Yong Soo. Jangan ngambek terus. Yang tadi itu cuman kecelakaan, serius deh."

Sudah berkali-kali Garuda merayu Yong Soo agar tidak menggerutu tentang kejadian luar biasa yang dilihatnya, namun berkali-kali pula Yong Soo mengabaikannya. Pemuda dengan _curl_ itu tetap murung dan lebih memilih pundung di pojokan koridor, menggambar bulat-bulat di lantai memakai jarinya dengan aura depresi yang luar biasa. Kata-kata _'Sungguh teganya dirimu. Teganya, teganya, teganya.'_ terus meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Sukses mengundang perhatian para murid yang berlalu lalang. Banyak yang mengiba namun banyak pula yang _sweatdrop._ Ada beberapa murid yang kepo pengen liat, ada juga yang berlalu tidak peduli. Ada beberapa yang berdecak kagum, _selfie_ dengan latar Yong Soo depresi, atau memotret Yong Soo untuk kemudian dijadikan meme lalu di upload ke jejaring sosial. _Sungguh murid yang aneh bin ajaib._ =_=

" _Please_ , udahan dong ngambeknya. Kita diliatin banyak orang, nih." ucap Garuda mengguncang-guncang bahu Yong Soo.

Yong Soo menoleh ke belakang, menatap Garuda dengan wajah muram durja. "Kalo malu diliatin orang, tinggalin aja aku sendiri disini, _dazee.._ "

Garuda meringis tidak enak hati. "Duh, bukan gitu maksudku. Kok kamu baperan, sih?"

Yong Soo melengos, "Siapa yang gak baperan kalo liat orang yang dia suka malah mesra-mesraan sama orang lain, _daze?_ Sampai pangku-pangkuan lagi."

Garuda meringis lagi. Ia menoleh ke Lovino yang sedaritadi berdiam diri. Meminta bantuan lewat tatapan mata. Lovino mendengus.

"Sudah, berhentilah merengek tidak jelas! Merengek tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula." ketus Lovino. Matanya beralih menatap Garuda tajam. "Kau juga! Untuk apa kau bermesraan dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, hah!?"

Garuda mengerang, "Sudah kubilang itu cuman kecelakaan! Aku gak mesra-mesraan sama _senior_ Willem. Aku gak sengaja nampar dahinya dan dia kejar-kejar aku. Pas dia menangkap tanganku, kami kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Dan kebetulan aja aku jatuh di atasnya. Sumpah, itu cuman kecelakaan, kok."

Lovino menekuk alis kesal, "Tapi tetap saja itu salahmu. Kenapa kau ceroboh dengan jatuh di atasnya?!" sinisnya. Terselip rasa iri dan cemburu dalam nada bicaranya. Harusnya Garuda di atasnya, bukan di atas si tulip jabrik itu!

 _Eh?_

 _'Ish, salah! Harusnya aku yang di atas Garuda, kan aku yang seme. Gimana, sih?'_ Batin Lovino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Bayangan dirinya ada di bawah Garuda membuatnya merinding sendiri. Lebih baik dia di- _uke_ -in Antonio deh, daripada Garuda. _Nah, loh?_

"Ya, aku kan gak tau kalo jadinya malah begitu!" ucap Garuda membela diri.

"Ya, sudah. Lupakan saja yang sudah terjadi. Dan kau, Yong Soo." Lovino menunjuk Yong Soo dengan wajah garang. "Kalau kau masih begitu saja, terpaksa aku akan sms saudara kembarmu untuk mengurusmu nanti."

"UAPAH?!" Yong Soo berjengit, matanya melotot kepada Lovino. " _Please-lah, daze!_ Jangan panggil Hyung Soo, aku gak mau berurusan dengannya. Aku masih mau hidup! _Hiii~_ " ujarnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Eh, Yong Soo punya saudara kembar?" tanya Garuda kepo.

Lovino mengangguk, "Iya. Emang baru tau? Saudara kembarnya satu klub denganku."

Garuda menggumam, "Err, apa sifat mereka sama?"

"Tidak. Beda jauh malah. Hyung Soo orangnya lebih kalem. Gak kayak toge satu ini!" ujarnya dengan telunjuk yang reflek mengarah ke bawah, tepat ke kepala Yong Soo.

"Heh, seenaknya nunjuk-nunjuk, _daze!_ Gak sopan tau!" sinis Yong Soo seraya menyingkirkan jari Lovino yang menempel kepalanya. "Lagian, siapa yang toge, _daze?!_ "

Lovino menatapnya datar, "Kau. Memang siapa lagi?"

"Grrr.."

"Eh, udah-udah. Jangan berantem." Garuda melerai keduanya yang saling melempar _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing. "Kalian kayak bocah, tau gak?"

Yong Soo menatapnya cemberut, "Kau sungguh tidak ada main dengan _senior_ Anderson kan, _daze?_ " tanyanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Garuda dan menatapnya _intens._

Garuda bergerak kikuk, apalagi saat dahi Yong Soo menyentuh dahinya dan matanya tak lepas menatap mata Garuda yang melirik ke arah lain. "I-iya. Aku gak ada main sama _senior_ Anderson atau siapapun."

"Bener?"

"I-iya, bener."

"Kalo bener cium aku, dong."

 **PLAK**

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, deh." sinis Lovino setelah menggeplak kepala Yong Soo hingga miring. Tangannya memisahkan genggaman keduanya, jelas sekali bila ia ohokcemburuohok. "Kalian berdua bikin orang sakit mata, tahu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Lovino melengos pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang hanya melongo diam.

Garuda tersentak dan menarik tangan Yong Soo untuk mengejar Lovino yang sudah jauh. "Hei, tunggu kami Lovino!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Garuda yang tinggal sendiri di kelas karena harus remedial matematika baru saja menyelesaikan remedialnya dan buru-buru membereskan peralatan tulisnya saat guru matematikanya sudah keluar kelas. Garuda menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan langsung keluar kelas.

Koridor begitu sepi, karena memang sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yang tinggal hanyalah siswa-siswa yang memiliki jadwal klub. Garuda mempercepat langkah kakinya karena ia harus mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli buku tulis yang hampir habis di lemari meja belajarnya.

Saat hampir menuruni tangga, sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar seperti sedang bercakap-cakap. Menghentikan niat untuk pulang, Garuda menelusuri asal suara tersebut. Saat ia sampai di sebuah kelas kosong, matanya menangkap sosok Gilbert dan Ludwig disana. Ludwig menatap nyalang pada Gilbert yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengurusi geng tidak jelasmu! Memang apa yang kau dapatkan dari hal itu, hah?" ujar Ludwig geram.

Gilbert menatap datar, "Memang aku tidak dapat apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Mereka adalah kelompokku dan aku ketua mereka. Aku harus mengurus mereka."

"Bahkan jika salah satu anak buahmu terjerat mafia dan narkoba?!" sentak Ludwig.

Garuda berjengit, dengan reflek menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Punggungnya menempel erat di dinding.

Gilbert membelalak, "Darimana kau—"

"Jangan tanya darimana aku tahu! Yang penting sekarang, bagaimana kau menyelesaikannya? Kau tahu mafia itu seperti apa, kan?" ujar Ludwig dengan tubuh bergetar. "Meski kau punya banyak uang, sekali mencari masalah dengan mafia, kau tidak akan lepas darinya. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah _'mata dibayar mata.'_ , hah!?"

Gilbert menghela napas, "Meski begitu aku akan tetap menyelesaikan masalahku se—"

"Itu masalah orang lain! Bukan masalahmu, _idiot!_ " jerit Ludwig frustasi. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengingatkanmu hal itu?!"

Gilbert menekuk alis kesal. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali juga jika ini bukan urusanmu, Lud! Aku hanya perlu menyesaikan masalahku sendiri. Kau cukup diam saja."

Ludwig menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar menahan emosi yang ingin meledak.

"Kau tahu, Gil. Betapa aku ingin menghancurkan gengmu."

Gilbert tercengang mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena gengmu, kau berubah. Karena gengmu, kau tidak peduli lagi pada apapun termasuk aku."

Gilbert tercekat, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau salah. Aku tidak—"

"Ya! Kau telah berubah, Gil." Ludwig mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dengan sorot terluka. "Aku bahkan ragu kau mengingat semua yang telah kita lakukan."

"LUDWIG BEILSMIDHT!" seru Gilbert marah.

"Cukup, Gil. Tak perlu kau ucapkan apapun lagi. Aku kini mengerti mengapa aku selalu merasa ada yang salah padamu." Ludwig tersenyum meremehkan. "Kurasa karena kau bukan lagi dirimu yang dulu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali lagi kau sebagai kakakku."

Gilbert menatap kosong. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat mendapati ekspresi dingin Ludwig padanya.

"Kurasa itulah alasanku membencimu selama ini, Gilbert Beilsmidht."

Ludwig berjalan ke pintu kelas. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada Gilbert yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Memberikannya pandangan sedingin mungkin.

"Setelah ini kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi.." Ludwig menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan juga gengmu, jangan harap aku ada di sampingmu. Karena aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Ludwig melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kelas. Matanya melirik sekilas Garuda yang ada di samping pintu. Mata hitam keabu-abuan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan sebelum ia memalingkan wajah dan meninggalkan pemuda kurus itu disana.

Garuda melepas tangannya dari mulut. Baru sadar jika ia sudah menahan napas begitu lama. Dadanya naik-turun dengan tangan mengepal di depan mulutnya. Matanya masih membelalak syok dan hanya mampu menatap lantai. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia merosot duduk di lantai.

Tubuhnya bergetar, terlebih saat mendengar auman marah Gilbert dan barang-barang yang terlempar kasar ke sembarang arah.

 _'Tidak. Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa bisa sama?'_ Batin Garuda tidak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

 _'Aku_ _— aku harus menghentikan tindakan Ludwig. Harus.'_

Sekuat tenaga, Garuda berdiri dan memaksa berlari untuk mengejar Ludwig.

Setelah melewati koridor dan beberapa anak tangga, Garuda sampai di pintu keluar sekolah. Matanya mengedar ke segala arah dan menyipit ketika sosok yang dicarinya begitu jauh di depan gerbang hendak keluar.

Memaksa sekuat tenaga kakinya yang terasa seperti _jelly_ , Garuda berteriak. "LUDWIG! TUNGGU!"

Dengan suasana yang sepi, tidak sulit bagi Ludwig mendengar. Pemuda berambut pirang klimis itu menoleh dan mendapati Garuda yang berlari lambat ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI DULU!"

Ludwig mengernyitkan alis melihat tingkah Garuda. Menurutnya, Garuda melakukan hal yang tidak perlu.

Saat jarak diantara mereka menipis, Garuda meraih lengan seragam Ludwig dan menumpu pada lututnya. Menetralkan napas yang terengah-engah. Garuda menengadah dengan mata sedikit berair. "Kumohon Ludwig, jangan lakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ludwig bingung.

Garuda berkata mantap, "Tolong jangan tinggalkan kakakmu sepertu itu. Walau bagaimanapun, kau adalah saudaranya. Hanya kau yang dia punya."

Ludwig tersenyum mencemooh, "Benarkah? Lantas kenapa ia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku dan bersikeras mengurusi masalah-nya?"

Garuda menggeleng cepat, "Kumohon jangan berprasangka begitu. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti alasannya."

"Cih! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dilakukannya atau alasan dibaliknya." Ludwig hendak berbalik sebelum tangan Garuda menarik lengan seragamnya, mencegahnya pergi.

Ludwig yang lelah dan berniat mendamprat Garuda mendadak terdiam saat melihat tatapan tajam dan seriusnya.

"Jika kau tidak mengerti, aku akan membuatmu mengerti." ujar Garuda pelan.

 _'Matanya benar-benar serius.'_ Batin Ludwig.

Menghela napas, Garuda berkata. "Ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat."

Ludwig mengernyit heran. "Kemana?"

Garuda menggeleng, "Ikutlah."

"Dan kau akan mengerti nanti.."

Ludwig terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya Ludwig bingung.

Namun tak satupun pertanyaan Ludwig ia jawab. Matanya hanya memandang lurus dengan tubuh tegap melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Sehingga Ludwig memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti setiap langkah Garuda.

Setelah beberapa kali belokan, mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 312. Garuda menggeser pintu, membiarkan Ludwig ikut masuk kemudian menutupnya. Garuda melangkah ke arah ranjang pasien diikuti Ludwig. Sebenarnya Ludwig penasaran siapa pasien di ranjang itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Garuda, namun saat ini ia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan Garuda yang membenahi selimut si pasien dan menyisir helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Jika dilihat sekilas, Ludwig bisa menangkap persamaan antara pasien itu dan Garuda. Sama-sama bertubuh kurus. Berambut coklat —meski milik Garuda agak kehitaman— juga kulit mereka berwarna _tan_. Wajah mereka juga agak mirip. Mungkinkah..

"Namanya Ramli Eka Mandala. Kami adalah saudara kembar tak identik. Kami hanya tinggal berdua karena orang tua kami sudah meninggal. Hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya." ujar Garuda tenang.

Ludwig tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi.

"Sudah tiga bulan Ramli terbaring disini. Koma. Kepalanya mendapat benturan saat menyelamatkan temannya yang disandera mafia."

Ludwig terlonjak, matanya mengarah pada Garuda.

"Masalahnya sedikit-banyak sama dengan yang dialami kakakmu." Garuda meliriknya sebentar sebelum menatap Ramli lagi. Sinarnya terlihat redup. "Temannya adalah penyeludup narkoba. Dan saat itu pelangannya adalah salah satu mafia di pinggir kota. Entah bagaimana, para mafia itu menganggap temannya tak mengirimkan narkoba pada mereka sementara uang sudah dibayar dimuka."

"Karena tidak terima, para mafia itu menangkap dan memukulinya. Dan entah bagaimana Ramli mengetahui hal itu dan berniat menyelamatkannya. Namun saat itu aku mencegahnya. Semua itu adalah masalah temannya dan bukan masalahnya. Ia tidak punya kewajiban bertanggung jawab karena ia memang tidak terlibat. Aku bersikeras menahannya dan mengancam akan membencinya seumur hidup. Persis sepertimu, Ludwig."

Ludwig menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Menelan kembali apa yang ingin terucap. Bukan saatnya ia bersuara.

"Namun Ramli sama keras kepalanya dengan kakakmu. Ah, tidak. Dia lebih kepala batu. Tanpa membicarakan apapun padaku, dia langsung mendatangi markas mafia itu tanpa mempersiapkan apapun dan babak belur disana. Untunglah saat itu, polisi yang mendapat laporan aneh di sekitar markas mafia itu mendatanginya. Setelah melumpuhkan beberapa mafia —beberapa berhasil kabur dan polisi mengejarnya, mereka menemukan Ramli dan temannya lalu segera melarikan keduanya ke rumah sakit. Dan setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Ramli langsung koma hingga sekarang."

Garuda menunduk. Tangannya meremas tangan Ramli yang terbaring.

"Kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat menyesal tidak menghentikannya. Ya, aku keras kepala sepertimu. Setiap hari aku mengingatkan dan melarangnya untuk melakukan hal berbahaya, setiap hari pula aku diabaikan. Karena lelah, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti melarangnya pergi dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini."

Ludwig mendekati Garuda. Tangannya meremas pundak Garuda yang bergetar.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Kau memiliki kakak yang masih ada di sampingmu meski kau sering membentaknya. Kakakmu masih ada di depanmu dan berbicara. Kau masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tawanya, marahnya, sedihnya. Kau beruntung masih bisa melihatnya. Sedangkan aku.. hiks.. aku.."

Ludwig menarik Garuda dalam pelukannya. Memejamkan matanya kala ia mendengar isakan Garuda mengeras.

"Aku sungguh.. sangat menyesal kala itu tidak menghentikannya. Hiks.. ji-jika saja waktu itu.. aku menghentikannya.. hiks.. semua ini pasti takkan terjadi. Pasti.. hiks, p-pasti saat ini.. aku masih bisa.. bi-bisa bicara padanya. Menatap wajah tawanya.. s-senyumnya.. hiks, aku.. aku sungguh.. sungguh kakak yang tidak berguna.. hiks huhuuhhuuu.." Garuda meremas baju di punggung Ludwig. Isakannya semakin keras, membuat Ludwig memeluknya lebih erat. Meski belum lama mengenal, Ludwig tahu jika Garuda pemuda yang ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi jika harus menghadapi Garuda yang rapuh seperti ini, rasanya..

"Huuhhuu.. aku sungguh, hiks.. tidak berguna. A-apa yang sudah.. kulakukan? Huhuhhuu.. hiks.. adikku terbaring koma.. sedangkan aku.. seenaknya hidup disini.. a-aku tidak.. tidak pantas hidup.."

"Sshhh, jangan bicara begitu. Kau pantas hidup, Garuda. Kau pantas.." ujar Ludwig berat sambil mengelus punggung dan rambut Garuda bergantian. Membuat isakan dan guncangan tubuh Garuda semakin kencang. Tak ada yang bisa Ludwig lakukan selain memeluk pemuda kurus itu lebih erat. Hatinya terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Garuda hingga tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai berdarah.

"Jika aku jadi Ramli dan kau ada diposisi temannya, akupun pasti tanpa ragu akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungimu. Jadi, kumohon berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ramli pasti tidak akan suka." ujar Ludwig. Suaranya bergetar. "Kau pantas untuk hidup, Garuda."

"..Pantas.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya pulang dari rumah sakit dan berjalan dalam diam. Tak seorangpun berani mengeluarkan suara hingga menimbulkan hening yang agak kaku. Keduanya canggung untuk membicarakan sesuatu setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Terutama Garuda yang selalu bergerak gelisah di samping Ludwig.

Karena tidak tahan, Garuda berhenti berjalan dan membungkuk ke arah Ludwig, membuat pemuda jangkung itu berjengit kaget.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku sudah menangis di depanmu, t-terlebih la-lagi dipelukanmu.." ujar Garuda dengan semburat merah di pipi.

Ludwig tak kalah merah dari Garuda. Matanya beralih ke arah lain. "Ti-tidak m-masalah.."

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis tersedu-sedu di depan orang lain." ucap Garuda malu seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. "A-apakah aku terlihat memalukan? Pasti ya.. karena aku bersikap layaknya wanita yang baru saja dicopet. Uhh, memalukan.."

Ludwig menggeleng sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Tidak, kok! Kurasa itu wajar. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku akan menangis seperti itu. Atau mungkin lebih memalukan dari itu."

Garuda tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ludwig heran.

"Untuk tidak membiarkanku menangis sendirian." ujar Garuda santai. "Kadang jika tidak ada yang menemani saat aku _drop_ , biasanya aku selalu pergi ke bar untuk menari gila-gilaan sampai lelah. Nasibku selalu mujur karena setiap ada yang hendak menyentuhku pasti gagal. Hehe.."

Ludwig terkekeh geli mendengar kata-kata Garuda. Namun kemudian ia terdiam. "Kau.. tidak pergi ke bar untuk minum?"

Garuda membelalak horor, "Tentu saja tidak! Memang tampangku seperti pemabuk?"

Ludwig menggeleng, "Kukira. Biasanya orang pergi ke bar untuk minum."

"Ahahaha, aku tidak bisa minum." Garuda tertawa kecil. "Pernah sekali aku mencoba. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi setelahnya Ramli berusaha mati-matian menjauhkanku dari minuman alkohol. Katanya aku dan alkohol seperti gas elpiji bocor terkena api. Takkan berakhir baik."

Ludwig tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kurasa juga begitu."

Garuda menatap dalam Ludwig. Senyumnya mengingatkan Garuda pada senyum adiknya. Garuda rasa, mungkin jika ia merindukan senyuman Ramli, ia hanya perlu melihat senyum Ludwig. Atau meminta pemuda jangkung itu untuk tersenyum padanya juga bukan ide yang buruk.

Ludwig yang merasa dipandangi menoleh. Semburat merah tipis menghampiri pipinya kala matanya bersirobok dengan mata hitam berkilau Garuda. "K-kenapa? Ada se-sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya gugup.

Garuda tersentak, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya.. senyummu mengingatkanku pada Ramli." ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuk canggung.

"Oh, begitu." gumam Ludwig. "Kalau kau rindu padanya, kau bisa memintaku untuk tersenyum padamu."

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu yang kupikirkan? _Ups.._ " Garuda menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa kau cenay—"

Ludwig tertawa, "Aku bukan cenayang atau _mind-reader_ , kok."

"Oh, kirain. Hehe.." cengir Garuda. Menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan lagi. Nanti kau harus siap-siap senam wajah, karena aku takkan cukup hanya menerima satu-dua senyuman." ujarnya riang.

Ludwig mendengus geli. "Baiklah."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Namun kali ini bukan keheningan canggung seperti tadi, tapi lebih kehening yang menenangkan. Membuat keduanya larut dalam suasana tersebut. Bunyi dari tapak sepatu menjadi pengiring langkah mereka. Angin sore hari membelai wajah keduanya, membawa kehangatan dan ketentraman dalam jiwa.

Mendadak Garuda menarik Ludwig berhenti. Matanya fokus pada bibir Ludwig. Sedangkan Ludwig kembali gugup diperhatikan Garuda.

"Bibirmu.. kenapa kelihatan bengkak dan sedikit membiru?" tanya Garuda.

Reflek, Ludwig menutup bibirnya. "Eh, tidak apa-apa. Tadi ditinju Gilbert." Bohongnya.

"Benarkah? Kok aku tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini?" tanya Garuda menyelidik.

"Y-yah. Kukira kau memang tidak melihatnya." jawab Ludwig sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Meski masih agak janggal, Garuda menghela napas. "Harusnya kau hati-hati."

Ludwig tersenyum kaku.

Garuda merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Sebaiknya diobati dulu. Aku punya salep disini." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan tas kecil.

Garuda menyeret Ludwig ke samping gang sempit agar tidak menghalangi pejalan kaki lain. Tangannya membuka tas kecil dan mengambil salep luka. "Tahan sebentar, ya." Ludwig agak meringis saat Garuda mengoles salep dilukanya. Dengan hati-hati dan pelan-pelan Garuda mengoleskan salepnya. Selesai mengoles, ia memplesteri luka di sudut bibir kiri Ludwig. Selesai melakukannya, Garuda menghela napas lega. "Sudah."

"Terima kasih." gumam Ludwig.

Garuda nyengir, "Hehe, bukan apa-apa." tangannya dengan lincah memasukan tas kecil ke dalam tasnya. "Untungnya aku bawa obat darurat. Biasanya aku sering terjatuh menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri. Makanya aku sedia salep luka."

"Rupanya kau penuh perhitungan." ujar Ludwig sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk pulang. Ludwig sesekali mengangguk dan juga tertawa pada ucapan Garuda. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di samping pemuda itu. Pantas saja Feliciano dan kakak laki-lakinya selalu betah berada di sekitarnya. Lain kali mungkin ia akan ikut ajakan Feliciano untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Tangannya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terplester, tersenyum tipis kala mengingat apa yang dilakukan Garuda. Terlebih melihat wajah khawatirnya, sungguh lucu. Selain ceria, Garuda juga baik hati dan suka menolong. Rasanya beruntung juga berteman dengannya. Garuda tipe yang setia kawan. Dan Ludwig butuh itu.

"Lalu, apa kau suka matematika? Kalau aku sih tidak suka, karena pelajaran itu terlalu membingungkan." ujar Garuda sambil mengaitkan tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Ludwig. "Kukira kau suka matematika? Kau tipe orang yang suka hal-hal rumit."

Ludwig tersenyum.

Ya, untuk saat ini biarkan saja semuanya mengalir seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

"Hari ini menyebalkan sekali."

Garuda terbatuk-batuk saat melihat Francis duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Buru-buru Garuda minum air mineralnya agar batuknya hilang. Menghela napas lega seakan baru saja lepas setelah diketekin gurita raksasa. _Duh, mulai lagi. =_=_

"Kamu kenapa sih, mon cher? Kok kayak baru ngeliat hantu aja." ujar Francis sebal. Tangannya memainkan sendok di nampan makanannya, tidak berniat untuk dimakan.

 _'Iyalah, kau kan memang sebelas-duabelas sama hantu. Eh, gak deng. Kau lebih serem dari hantu.'_ Batin Garuda _sweatdrop._

"Gak apa-apa, kok." Garuda berdeham. "Oh, ya. Kenapa kau menyebut hari ini menyebalkan, _senior_ Francis?"

Francis mendengus, "Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak sebal, Gilbert itu keras kepala. Aku lelah bicara dan menasehatinya."

"Oh, pasti karena mafia itu ya?"

Francis terlonjak, "Darimana kau tahu?" matanya menatap tajam.

Garuda meringis, "Kemarin sepulang sekolah, tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Ludwig dan _senior_ Gilbert." menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuk di belakang tubuhnya.

Francis mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran si mata _ruby_ itu." ujarnya cemberut.

Garuda meringis, "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Nanti malam kami bertiga mau ketemuan sama mafia yang menyandera anak buah kami." ujar Francis pelan.

Garuda mangap, gak habis pikir sama ucapan senior pirang di sampingnya ini. _'Kok kesannya kayak mau jalan sama kecengan, sih?'_ Batinnya.

"Be-bertiga aja? Apa gak bahaya? Mereka mafia, loh _senior_." kata Garuda.

Francis menoleh, "Habis kalau kami minta bantuan polisi, nanti bisa runyam." Menjauhkan nampannya ke depan, Francis mengambil jus kotak di nampan dan menyeruputnya. "Nanti yang ada mereka gak akan segan-segan membuat nyawa sanderanya melayang."

"Iya juga, sih." kata Garuda sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Terus, apa rencana kalian?"

Francis berpikir, "Sebisa mungkin kami tidak membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan supaya nyawa anak buah kami yang disandera mereka tetap aman. Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, kami segera menyelamatkannya kemudian kabur dari sana."

Garuda menghela napas, "Sepertinya bukan rencana yang mudah."

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena itulah, aku butuh bantuanmu, _honey.._ " ujar Francis sambil menatap Garuda.

"Eh? APA?" kaget Garuda.

Francis menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **A/n:**

 **Hai, faz dateng lagi. *lambai2***

 **Gimana dengan chapter ini? Semakin garing yah? /pundungbarengyongsoo/**

 **Maaf kalo humornya kurang, faz lagi rada galau, makanya bikin hurt gagal di atas. *sigh***

 **Maaf juga harus faz potong jadi dua, karena aslinya panjang juga. Takutnya minna bosen bacanya. Plus bikin mata pegel juga. Hehe**

 **Karena gak sempet bales yang** **login** **lewat pm, faz bales disini aja ya.**

 **bee :** kalo bee pengennya ini friendship atau romance? #malahnanyabalik Hm, ini bisa salah satu atau keduanya kok, tergantung readers aja. Hehe, makasih udah RnR. :*

 **Guest chapter 1 :** Ohoho makasih udah suka say~ :*

 **Ichibana neji** **:** Hy hy hy juga Ichi! Ini udah lanjut! Gimana, udah diperkoas apa belum? XD /slapped/ makasih udah RnR Ichi~ :*

 **Guest chapter 2 :** Silahkan say~

 **Guest chapter 3 :** Iyap, mereka emang manis, kalo kata Yong Soo kayak gulali enjot! #eh? Makasih udah RnR say~ :*

 **Usagi Yumi** **:** Ohoww, makaseeeh say~ /terbangbarengGaruda/ Hehe, yah gitu deh. Kalo flat-flat aja gak seru. Harus ada kejutan2 yang bikin mata melek dong. :3

Wah, faz baru tau ada pair-pair yang Usagi-san sebutin. Yah, maklumlah. Faz taunya yang mayoritas doang. /nyemplung/ Oh, ya? Faz malah gak bisa bayangin, soalnya keseringan baca yang GerIta, sih. /nyemplungpart2/ Oho, untunglah Usagi-san suka. Faz hampir dag-dig-dug kalo Usagi-san gak suka cerita ini.

Aduh, apresiasi Usagi-san bikin faz pengen ngegelinding, jungkir balik trus nyemplung ke kolam, deh! #plak hehe gak apa-apa kok review kepanjangan. Faz malah seneng ternyata banyak juga yang antusias sama ff ini. Tadinya faz malah ngiranya gak ada yang review coz chap 1 garing banget. /pundungbarengGaruda/ tapi, tapiii komenan Usagi-san bikin faz semangat! Tapi bukan berarti review dari yang lain gak bikin faz gak semangat, loh. Semua yang RnR disini bikin faz semangat buat lanjutin jalan cerita. ^^

Yap, pasti dilanjut lagi dengan banyak surprise menanti! :D Makasih banyak udah RnR Usagi-san. See you soon! :* (Ps: Ow, makasih. Faz juga suka Willem yang nista. ^^ #dor)

 **yaoi lovers :** Ini udah dilanjut! Makasih pujiannya. /mewakiliGarudabuatngefly/

Ok! Makasih dukungannya. Dan makasih juga udah RnR~ :*

 **siders tobat :** Gak apa-apa, kok say. Yang penting kamu baca. Hohoho, makasieeeh.. #terbang

Dichapter ini udah kejawab kan pertanyaanmu? Hihi, bisa dipertimbangkan. Sekarang udah gak penasaran kan. ;)

Wow, terima kasih masukannya. Sangat membantu. ^^ Yap, karena chap ini udah rilis. Mind to RnR siders-san? Hehe makasih udah RnR.. :*

 **kuroi uso** : makasih /ngeflylagi/ yaa, maybe? Tergantung kuroi-san melihatnya bagaimana. ^^ tapi tema utamanya masih friendship. Maybe.. XD Lovuda.. boleh juga. XD #nyengir #digetokLovi

Makasih udah RnR say, jangan bosen2 buat dateng ke lapak faz ya~ :*

 **Faz makasih banget bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di ff ini, gak tau mau ngomong apa saking bahagianya. Pokoknya makasih banget buat kalian semua minna-san! #bow #spreadbiglove**

 **Oke lah,**

 **Mind to review? ;))**

 **Jaa, ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya di dunia ini, Garuda tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Ia rajin belajar, pandai menabung, suka menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan dan menyelamatkan kucing di atas pohon. Err, pernyataan terakhir mungkin terdengar seperti ia anggota regu pemadam kebakaran. Oke, lupakan itu.

Hidupnya pun sederhana dan tidak pernah macam-macam. Mungkin pernah beberapa kali seperti nonton uhukAVuhuk atau sekedar fap-fap. Tapi cuman sebatas itu kok, gak lebih. Berani disamber geledek deh dia kalo bohong.

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ia ingat dalam otaknya. Dan dalam hidupnya yang santai–kayak di pantai– itu, bukan berarti ia menginginkan terjadi sesuatu yang melebihi kata 'GILA' seperti yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan aksi penyelamatan anak buah BTT dan tidak berniat terlibat sama sekali di dalamnya. Namun apa daya, Francis memaksa minta bantuannya dan sebenarnya tugasnya tidak berat-berat amat. Hanya disuruh berakting saat pertemuan geng BTT dan para mafia itu terjadi.

Tetapi yang menjadi masalah ialah Garuda harus _crossdressing_ jadi anak perempuan. Yap, kalian tidak salah dengar. **CROSSDRESSING sodara-sodara!**

Rasanya Garuda ingin sekali menggantung dirinya di pohon toge saking frustasinya. Diantara semua pilihan yang ada, kenapa ia harus mendapat peran begitu, sih? Dan kenapa pula harus _crossdress_ segala? Demi Tuhan! Dia tuh masih laki-laki normal yang sehat lahir dan batin. Setidaknya peran menjadi gembel menurutnya lebih menyenangkan daripada harus melakukan hal _absurd_ seperti itu.

"Duh, _mon cher._ Tugas kamu tuh yang paling oke dan paling berjasa. Kalau kamu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat aku diam-diam membebaskan anak buah kami, kamu akan mendapat penghargaan!"

Garuda merengut, _'Penghargaan pala lo peyang!'_ Batinnya dongkol.

Garuda mendengus. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia di- _rape_ Francis. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Garuda merinding. Di- _rape_ Francis adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

 _Eh?_

"Gyaaaa, apaan siiih?! Kenapa gue mikir pengen di- _rape_ makhluk absurd itu? Aaaaaaaaa.." jerit Garuda uring-uringan.

Err, salah deh. Maksudnya hal terakhir yang dia bisa pikirkan dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu ngapain sih, _mon cher?_ Uring-uringan gitu." Francis menutup pintu markas BTT. Ia baru saja mengambil baju _crossdress_ Garuda yang khusus ia pesan dari teman sesama _designer_ -nya.

"Uuh.." Garuda menatap nelangsa pada baju –yang menurutnya nista– itu. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana nanti." gumamnya pelan.

Francis duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum aneh. "Kamu nggak perlu bingung, _mon cher._ Cukup berakting biasa dan ikuti naskah yang kubuat. Nggak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, karena abang pasti akan melindungimu, _mon ami._ Ohonhonhonhonhon~"

Garuda _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan _absurd_ Francis.

"Nah, cepat kamu pakai baju ini. Nanti malam kita akan beraksi." Francis menyerahkan baju itu di tangan Garuda yang menatapnya linglung. Francis menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Malam ini?" tanya Garuda pelan.

Francis mengangguk. "Yap, malam ini."

Garuda membelalak horor, "Beneran?! Ma-malam ini? Yang benar aja! A-aku belum siap, _senior!_ "

Francis nyengir, "Kamu udah siap kok, cuman nggak nyadar aja."

Garuda langsung pundung dipojokan. Aura kelam dan depresi pun menguar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya mengorek-orek lantai dengan ranting yang entah ia dapat darimana. "Mati aku. Hidupku hanya sampai disini.." gumamnya berulang-ulang.

Francis hanya memandang bosan tingkah Garuda. Namun kebosanannya menghilang saat ia menemukan sebuah ide. "Oh, iya. Kalau kau berhasil melakukannya, aku akan mentraktirmu makanan apapun yang kau suka, deh. Bagaimana?"

Garuda masih jongkok membelakangi _senior_ -nya sambil menggambar bulat-bulat di lantai dengan jarinya. Sungguh membuat siapapun yang melihatnya enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Francis mendengus, "Baiklah-baiklah. Kau boleh minta masing-masing satu permintaan dari kami bertiga. Gimana?"

Garuda menoleh dengan ekspresi madesu yang sedikit membuat Francis berjengit. Garuda menatap Francis dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali ke atas hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata seniornya. " _Senior_ nggak bohong, kan?" tanya Garuda sangsi.

Francis menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Garuda. "Nggak kok, _pinky promise?_ "

Dengan wajah sedikit merengut, Garuda mengaitkan jari mereka. " _Ok, pinky promise._ Awas kalau bohong, tak pites nanti."

Francis mengangguk lalu nyengir, "Nah, karena kita udah janji, kau mau kan pakai baju _crossdress_ -nya?"

"Ugh.."

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Garuda hanya bisa menganggukan kepala lemas. Sangat kontras dengan Francis yang berseru girang layaknya orang yang baru saja mendapat lotre besar.

Garuda menyambar _paper bag_ berisi baju _crossdress_ dan _wig_ serta hiasan-hiasan ala wanita tersebut kemudian berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu. Saat membuka pintu, Garuda menoleh tajam ke arah Francis yang membeku tepat di belakangnya dengan satu kaki diudara, seperti hendak menapak.

"Kalau _senior_ berani ngintipin aku ganti baju, jangan harap aku mau _crossdress_ dan bantu kalian. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak buah kalian itu." desisnya tajam.

Mendengar ancaman Garuda yang terkesan tidak main-main, akhirnya dengan berat hati Francis mengurungkan niat nistanya untuk mengintip dan kembali duduk di sofa. Membuka-buka majalah _fashion_ -nya yang lama.

Garuda mendengus lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

 **KLEK**

Gilbert dan Antonio memasuki markas BTT dengan lesu. Meski hari libur, penjaga sekolah tak pernah absen untuk menceramahi keduanya yang terkenal bengal karena dengan seenak jidat menjadikan gudang di belakang sekolah yang tadinya penyimpanan kursi dan meja kelas beralih fungsi menjadi markas mereka. Membuat si penjaga sekolah harus ngurut dada gegara kepala sekolah malah mengizinkan mereka memakai gudang tersebut sesuka hati. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Kita lewatkan itu.

Francis yang sedang asyik tiduran langsung bangun. "Kena sembur lagi ya?"

Gilbert cemberut, "Tiap hari keles." sarkasnya.

Antonio langsung tengkurap di sofa panjang, guling-guling. "Ahh, pegalnya.." desahnya. "Oh, iya. Garuda mana?"

Francis meliriknya, "Lagi di kamar mandi. Aku suruh cobain _crossdress_ -nya."

"Wah, nggak sabar liat _Garuke_ tsun-tsun berubah." ujar Gilbert geli sambil mengambil minuman kaleng dibungkusan plastik yang dibawanya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja.

Francis menyerobot bungkusan plastik terlebih dahulu, membuat Antonio yang ingin mengambilnya langsung cemberut.

"Kalian aja nggak sabar, apalagi aku?" ucap Francis sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Ih, siniin plastiknya, Francheese!" seru Antonio frustasi.

Francis melet, "Ambil sendiri kalo bisa, Antoniyooo."

"Heh! Nama gue nggak pake Y!"

 **CKLEK**

Ketiganya serentak menoleh mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Di depan kamar mandi, berdiri Garuda yang memakai kaos berlengan panjang _baby blue_ dengan tulisan I AM AWESOME berwarna putih, dipadu _cardigan sleeveless_ biru tua kehitaman sepanjang paha. Jeans biru dongker yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dihiasi _boots_ hitam semata kaki. Jika ditilik, penampilan Garuda terkesan biasa saja sebenarnya. Seperti gadis modis kebanyakan.

Namun yang membuatnya nampak berbeda adalah kepalanya terbungkus wig rambut lurus sepunggung berwarna coklat madu dengan bandana berwarna biru cerah sebagai pemanis kepala. Bulu mata palsu dan kontak lens berwarna abu-abu sebagai tambahan untuk mempertegas penyamarannya sebagai anak perempuan.

Gilbert dan Antonio kelewat mangap melihat penampilan baru Garuda, sementara Francis tersenyum membusungkan dada karena ia tidak salah memilih kostum untuk Garuda.

" _Mijn God!_ "

" _Ohlala senorita~_ "

" _Bravo!_ "

Garuda _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi ketiganya. Dengan langkah agak kagok, Garuda mendekati mereka.

"Garuda, kamu beneran mirip perempuan." ucap Gilbert masih sambil memandang Garuda dari atas sampai bawah dengan _intens._

Garuda nge- _blush_ , "Ta-tapi tetep aja aku laki-laki! Ini kan cuman penyamaran doang." ujarnya ketus.

"Huaaa Garudaaa, kamu gemesin banget, siiih.." Antonio menarik Garuda dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengelus-eluskan pipinya pada pipi Garuda.

"Ish lepaaaaas.." Garuda memberontak ganas. Setelah lepas, Garuda langsung menyandar di tembok dengan ekspresi waspada. "Kalian jangan deket-deket! Terutama _senior_ Antonio dan Francis." ancamnya.

Antonio sontak berdiri, "Eh, tapi kenapa?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Ya, _mon cher._ Kenapa?" tanya Francis ikut-ikutan tidak terima. Sedangkan di sofa sana Gilbert tampak termangu. Sepertinya pikirannya masih ada diawang-awang setelah melihat Garuda versi cewek.

Garuda _blushing_ , "P-pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat! Aku nggak mau kalian grepe-grepe!" serunya.

Dengan berat hati, Antonio mengangguk. "Iya deh, kita nggak akan terlalu dekat-dekat."

Garuda menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Ia melangkah maju ke arah senior-senior-nya.

"Hm, tapi nggak salah aku minta bantuan teman sesama _designer_ -ku. Kalau begini, bahkan Lovino sekalipun nggak akan sadar jika gadis ini.." Francis berdiri di samping Garuda, menepuk-nepuk kedua pundaknya. "Adalah Garuda!" serunya riang.

"Jangankan Lovino, Ludwig yang terkenal serius dan teliti pun pasti terkecoh dengan penampilan Garuda!" timpal Antonio.

Sedetik, atmosfer diantara mereka berubah _awkward._

Antonio berdehem, " _Sorry_ , Gil.." lirihnya. Sebagai orang yang tak sengaja membuat suasana berubah tegang, Antonio merasa bersalah.

" _It's okay_ , Ton." Gilbert mendengus, "Yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah cara menyelamatkan anak buah kita."

Francis terkekeh, "Yah, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku meminta Garuda _crossdress_. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan rencana yang bagus untuk mengecoh para mafia itu."

Antonio penasaran, "Uh-oh. Dan apa itu, Fran?" di sampingnya Gilbert mengangguk antusias.

Francis tersenyum misterius.

"Lihat saja nanti malam.."

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

Malam harinya..

"Kalian yakin tempatnya disini, _senior?_ "

Garuda mengo sebentar menatap bangunan bobrok yang terlihat angker di depannya. Tempat ini berada di pinggir utara bagian sekolah mereka. Di sekitarnya hanya tanah lapang dan tepat di belakang bangunan tua itu terhampar banyak pepohonan lebat dan jalan setapak menuju ke dalam pepohonan yang disinyalir adalah hutan.

Tak ada satupun kendaraan lewat disana karena memang jalanan aspalnya banyak yang rusak hingga tidak memungkinkan bagi kendaraan untuk lewat. Tak ada lampu tiang yang menerangi di sepanjang jalan trotoar. Hanya ada beberapa lampu taman, itu juga lumayan redup. Pun suasana hening menambah kesan mistis yang ada.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin salah! Kalau memang aku salah, kau harus lihat kembali kalimatku yang sebelumnya!" ujar Francis tegas membuat Garuda manyun.

Ia berjalan di depan sebagai pemimpin. Dibelakangnya Antonio berjalan sambil lirik-lirik sekitar dengan waspada. Siapa tau ada lemparan tomat nyasar–pikirnya. Walau kemungkinannya cuman 0,001% bisa terjadi. Lalu ada Gilbert yang berjalan tegap bak tentara mau berperang. Lucu, mengingat tingkahnya yang pecicilan setiap saat harus berjalan seperti itu. Dan dibarisan terakhir ada Garuda yang mepet ke punggung Gilbert dengan tubuh gemetar. Meski sudah sering berurusan dengan makhluk ghaib (read mr. Poci and mrs. Kunti), tapi tetap saja kalau bertemu makhluk yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya akan membuat Garuda ketakutan, seperti sekarang.

Gilbert yang menyadari tubuh Garuda gemetar di punggungnya langsung menarik dan merangkulnya. "Maaf, aku nggak peka. Kamu pasti takut." ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus pundak Garuda menenangkan.

Garuda mengangguk dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun _blushing_ , entah karena udara malam yang lumayan dingin atau malu diperlakukan bagai gadis perawan. "M-makasih, _senior_ Gilbert."

Gilbert menatapnya lembut, "Gil aja. Kita kan lagi nggak di sekolah."

" _Uh-oh. Okay.._ " Garuda yang sempat bertatap mata dengan Gilbert langsung melengos. Wajahnya terasa panas.

 _'Apaan sih jantung deg-degan mulu.'_ Rutuk Garuda dalam hati.

"Uhuk!" Francis meng- _glare_ keduanya. " _Please_ deh, nggak usah mesra-mesraan dulu. Masih ada hal penting yang harus diberesin sekarang, nih." sinisnya. Sedangkan Antonio menatap mereka cemberut. Kan pengen juga dia ngerangkul Garuda kayak gitu, tapi Garudanya nolak dideketin sih. Jadi aja pemuda pecinta tomat itu manyun-manyunin bibir.

Garuda yang baru _ngeh_ dirangkul Gilbert langsung menjauh sambil nge- _blush._ Gilbert meng- _glare_ balik Francis karena sudah merusak _chemistry_ dia sama Garuda. Dan, sekarang kedua makhluk _absurd_ itu malah saling melempar _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing. Membuat Antonio dan Garuda yang dikacangin mendengus barengan tanpa sadar.

"Udah deh, nggak usah berantem kayak anak kecil." lerai Antonio. "Mending kita langsung masuk ke dalam. Semakin cepat kita melakukan ini, semakin cepat pula masalah akan selesai."

Garuda mengangguk, " _Senior_ Antonio benar. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk." Seakan mendapat keberanian mendadak, Garuda berjalan di depan memimpin mereka semua.

"Aiiih, Garuda. Panggil aku Antonio aja, nggak usah pake _senior._ " celoteh Antonio riang seraya mengejar Garuda yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke pekarangan bangunan.

Gilbert dan Francis saling pandang kemudian mengangkat bahu. Keduanya pun langsung mengikuti Garuda dan Antonio masuk.

.

"Uh, bener-bener kayak bangunan rubuh."

Garuda menutup hidungnya setelah membuka pintu tua bangunan tersebut. Banyak debu berterbangan dan juga jaring laba-laba di belakang pintu dan di setiap sudut ruangan. Banyak batu tembok yang keropos berserakan di lantai dan balok-balok kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia.

" _Ok, guys._ Kita lakukan rencana yang sudah disusun." Gilbert mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Antonio, Francis dan Garuda berkumpul melingkar. "Pertama, aku dan Antonio akan masuk dan menemui para mafia itu. Francis, kau dan Garuda sebisa mungkin cari tempat persembunyian yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat anak buah kita disandera. Untuk memudahkan penyelamatan. Mengerti?"

Francis dan Garuda kompak memberi gerak hormat, " _Yes, sir!_ "

" _Alright._ "

Setelah Gilbert dan Antonio masuk, Francis menyeret Garuda di sampingnya untuk merangkak dibalik tembok yang runtuh. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengawasi situasi yang aman dan mendekat ke tempat para mafia itu berkumpul dengan Garuda mengekor di belakang.

"Jadi, kalian sudah siap mengantar nyawa, hah?" adalah kalimat yang terlontar dari salah satu pria berjas hitam yang maju selangkah dari yang lainnya. Sepertinya ia sang juru bicara.

Gilbert hanya diam mendengar ocehan mencemooh itu. Sementara Antonio menatap kesal pada si juru bicara. Sepertinya ia benci dengan perangai angkuh orang itu. Dan sepertinya juga si juru bicara terang-terangan mengejek Antonio lewat tatapan matanya sehingga mereka kini saling adu _deathglare._

Suara tongkat diketuk ke lantai mengalihkan atensi semua orang pada si pemilik tongkat.

"Rud, jangan galak-galak sama tamu. Nanti mereka bisa kabur, loh." Seorang pria yang mengenakan topi fedora hitam tersenyum simpul. Jubahnya berkibar saat ia berjalan ke depan keduanya.

" _Sorry,_ bos." ujar si juru bicara yang bernama Rud itu.

Pria yang ternyata bos mafia itu menatap Gilbert. "Nah, apa kau membawanya?"

"Aku.."

Francis yang menangkap sinyal di belakang punggung Gilbert pun mendorong Garuda keluar. "Sekarang giliranmu beraksi. Semoga beruntung dan alihkan perhatian mereka selama mungkin, _mon cher._ "

 _'Ya Tuhan, lindungilah nyawa hamba-Mu ini.'_ Garuda membatin.

Dengan segera Garuda berlari ke tengah gerombolan itu. "Tunggu!"

Semua orang yang tadinya saling tatap sinis langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Sepertinya keheranan melihat gadis manis yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka malam-malam begini.

Garuda menelan ludah. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk gugup. Dia harus melakukan yang terbaik. Jangan sampai gagal!

Garuda berdiri membelakangi Gilbert dan Antonio. "Kumohon, tunggu sebentar."

Si juru bicara menyahut, "Hei, siapa kau?"

Garuda menatap pria itu dengan mata membesar dan ekspresi terkejut. "Ru-Ruddie.."

Rud mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Err, kau kenal aku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Garuda mengusap lengannya, "Kau sungguh tidak ingat padaku, Ruddie? Ini aku, Rosline."

"Sepertinya kau salah orang dan namaku Rudregie bukan Ruddie." wajah Rud menjadi datar.

Garuda menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar dan ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "K-kau mungkin tidak ingat. Ta-tapi.. aku tak mungkin lupa dengan wajahmu.."

Suasana begitu sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Semua mata masih memandang aksi Garuda yang bagi Gilbert dan Antonio cukup mengesankan untuk mengecoh mafia-mafia itu.

"Saat itu aku melihatmu berjalan terhuyung di depanku. Saat kau oleng, aku menangkapmu. Aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja, tapi kau mendorongku terbaring di tanah dan langsung mencium bibirku ganas." ujarnya dengan mata menatap lantai.

Para mafia itu masih sunyi untuk mendengarkan baik-baik cerita Garuda. Sementara Rud melotot terkejut, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga saking syoknya.

"Aku.. aku coba meronta, tapi kau mencengkram tanganku dengan keras. Setelah kau melepas ciumanmu, kau menarikku paksa ke gang gelap yang ada disana dan memaksaku untuk berhubungan badan. A-aku.." Garuda mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Aku sungguh takut. Waktu itu kau berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol sehingga kau menamparku berkali-kali karena aku terus memberontak. Kau tidak membiarkanku istirahat meski aku sudah lelah dan berkali-kali membenamkan milikmu di dalam tubuhku.. uhh, hiks.." Garuda menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan mengeluarkan isak tangis untuk meyakinkan aktingnya.

Rud mau tak mau _blushing_ juga mendengar cerita ehemerotisehem Garuda yang ia anggap Rosline itu. Dalam pikirannya, tak ia sangka saat mabuk dirinya bisa seganas itu pada 'perempuan' rapuh di depannya.

"Rud, tak kusangka kau orangnya seperti itu." si bos menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Garuda yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan prihatin.

Rud menggeleng-geleng, "Ti-tidak bos. I-itu tidak benar."

Garuda menatap nyalang, "Tidak benar?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Ruddie? Kau tahu, itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Mengapa kau menyangkalnya, Rud? Mengapa?!" jeritnya. Garuda menguras tenaga ekstra untuk bisa membuat airmatanya mengalir sungguhan. "Apa.. apa kau juga akan menyangkal jika.. jika kini aku.. aku.."

Rud memucat saat melihat Garuda mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri. "Ja-jangan bilang kau.."

"Ya, Rud. Aku hamil.. dua bulan. Aku mengandung benihmu." Garuda menutup lagi wajahnya. "A-aku sungguh ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus apa. Setengah mati aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi tak kutemukan kau. Akhirnya, sekarang kita bisa bertemu.."

Garuda mendongak sesaat, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Rud yang mematung syok. "Aku tahu, mungkin sulit bagimu untuk menerimanya. Dan kau pasti akan menolakku mentah-mentah. T-tapi.. kumohon!" Garuda menyentuh lengan Rud dan memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, biarkan aku menamai bayi yang kukandung ini dengan namamu Rud. Dan.. dan aku akan hidup menyendiri dengan bayi kita.. Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu. Meski kau memaksaku berhubungan, tapi aku tidak membenci bayi ini. Aku tidak ingin membuang darah dagingku sendiri. Dan aku akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati! Jadi, bisakah?"

Rud menelan ludah berat saat wajah Garuda memelas di depannya.

Sementara semua mata berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar kisah memilukan 'wanita' itu. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menangis di pundak temannya masing-masing. =_=

Gilbert dan Antonio pun terlihat seperti sudah kehilangan nyawa karena ucapan Garuda yang 'wow' itu. Keduanya hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah sepucat mayat. Francis yang sedang menggunting tali yang mengikat anak buahnya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ini sudah melenceng jauh dari rencana asli. Sepertinya Garuda memang menikmati perannya sebagai perempuan. Bilangnya nggak suka tapi tetap berusaha _perfect._ Dasar _tsundere._ Setelah melepas tali di tangan anak buahnya, Francis menyeret anak malang itu untuk keluar bangunan dengan mengendap-endap.

Balik lagi ke situasi Garuda.

"Bisakah? Aku tidak akan minta apa-apa darimu. Hanya.. biarkan aku memberi bayiku ini namamu, Ruddie.." Garuda menundukan kepalanya lesu.

Bos mafia itupun berdeham pelan, "Ehm, sudah berikan saja. Toh, bayi itu juga bayimu."

Rud memandang Garuda nanar. Tangannya mengenggam pundak Garuda. "Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf jika sudah menyakitimu. Kedua, aku tidak mungkin lepas tanggung jawab. Meski aku anggota mafia, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendirian. Terakhir, kau boleh menamai bayi kita dengan namaku atau nama apapun yang kamu mau."

Melihat keyakinan dan tekad dimata Rud membuat Garuda pucat pasi. Mungkinkah..

"Aku juga akan mengurus bayimu, bayi kita.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Garuda melotot, _'I-ini udah keluar skenariooo!'_ jeritnya heboh dalam hati.

 **SRETT**

Sekejap mata, Garuda sudah berpindah ke dalam pelukan Antonio. Semua orang terkejut melihat hal itu, terutama Rud.

Antonio _smirk,_ " _Sorry._ Tapi aku akan mengambilnya kembali. _My lovely Rosline._ "

"Ton, ayo pergi!" Gilbert berseru, " _Sorry!_ Tapi perjanjian kita batal!"

"Hah?"

"Bos, sandera kita menghilang!"

Seakan tertimpa batu meteor, sang bos pun murka, "APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?! OH, YANG TADI PASTI JEBAKAN! CEPAT KEJAR MEREKA!"

"BAIK!" serempak semua anak buah bos itu menghambur mengejar Gilbert dan Antonio juga Garuda yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Francis melambai-lambai dibalik semak-semak yang ada di dekat hutan. "Sini! Cepat sini!" serunya.

Antonio yang menggendong Garuda ala karung menarik kaos Gilbert. "Kesana Gil!"

Setelah keduanya sampai di tempat Francis, mereka pun bersembunyi.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Pasti sebelah sana."

"Ayo kejar!"

"Ya!"

Setelah merasa tapak kaki melangkah yang bergemuruh itu pergi, semuanya menghela napas lega. Gilbert yang baru _ngeh_ ada Ludwig disana langsung melotot. "Kenapa kau ada disini, Lud?"

Ludwig mengalihkan wajahnya, "Aku kesini untuk menghentikan tindakan nekatmu yang bodoh ini." matanya melirik sinis pada pemuda kurus yang menjadi sandera kini menciut. "Tapi sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar. Rupanya kekhawatiranku sia-sia saja." ujarnya menghela napas.

Gilbert tertawa, "Semua ini karena bantuan Garuda. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin entah bagaimana nasib kami di sarang mafia-mafia itu." jelasnya sambil merangkul Garuda.

Ludwig menganga menatap dandanan Garuda. Entah ia harus _facepalm_ atau _blushing_ melihatnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Garuda cocok dengan pakaian itu. Lekuk tubuhnya jadi terlihat lebih _curvy_ dan..

Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang sempat melintas dan kembali konsentrasi memandang Garuda. Mm.. Seandainya pakaian itu bisa dilepas olehnya dan Garuda terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya pasti akan..

Ludwig menggeleng lagi.

"Kau _ok,_ Lud?" tanya Gilbert ragu.

" _Yeah.._ " jawabnya lesu.

Sepertinya ia harus berhenti memandang Garuda dan berpikir macam-macam. Jadi, Ludwig mencari objek lain yang bisa dilihatnya dengan seksama. Rumput bergoyang misalnya..

Oke–itu serem. Lagipula sekarang masih malam, makin tambah serem aja.

"Sepertinya mereka semua sudah pergi. Sebaiknya kita pergi juga." ajak Gilbert.

Kemudian keenam pemuda itu pun kembali pulang dengan selamat dan terhindar dari serangan para mafia itu.

Untunglah..

 **.**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **~o0o~ Sahabat Selamanya ~o0o~**

 **=x0x=x0x=**

 **.**

 **BRAKK**

"Yang benar saja!?"

Garuda mengurut dada saat Yong Soo menggebrak mejanya dan berteriak kencang di depannya setelah ia menceritakan aksi penyelamatan kemarin. Untung Garuda nggak punya penyakit jantung, bisa koit di tempat deh dia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu, sih? Kemarin itu bisa membahayakanmu, _daze!_ " suara nyaring Yong Soo menggema seantero kelas kosong pagi ini.

"Yong Soo benar. Meski niatmu baik mau menolong orang, tapi seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu resikonya. Aku tidak mau kau pulang hanya tinggal nama!" bentak Lovino.

Garuda tertohok, "Ja-jahaaat.."

Lovino melengos, "Dasar bodoh."

"Terus kau gimana kemarin, _daze?_ " tanya Yong Soo antusias. Sangat kontras dengan sikapnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ya, gitu deh. Aku disuruh _crossdress_ dan berperan sebagai cewek yang pura-pura hamil buat ngibulin para mafia itu supaya senior Francis bisa bebasin anak buahnya." jelas Garuda datar.

 **KRETEK**

 **KRETEK**

Suara patah hati imajiner tergambar jelas di atas kepala Yong Soo dan Lovino. Keduanya jongkok di pojokan kelas.

"Bisa-bisanya cowok nggak dikenal itu diakuin Garuda sebagai ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.. nggak adil." gumam Yong Soo depresi.

"Takdir yang kejam.." timpal Lovino dengan wajah kelam. Tumben dia ooc.

"Bu-bukaaan!" jerit Garuda geli. Idih, mana mau Garuda punya anak sama cowok nggak dikenal. Lagian Garuda kan cowok, nggak mungkin bisa hamil kali. Kecuali dia ikut program bayi tabung sih kayaknya bisa..

Maaf, melenceng. _Back to topic!_

"Maaf aja, ya. Aku nggak mau punya anak sama orang nggak dikenal!" ungkap Garuda tegas.

Yong Soo langsung menghampiri Garuda dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Jadi kalau sama aku, kamu mau kan, _daze?_ "

"Ng-nggak gitu jugaaa.." Garuda _sweatdrop_ saat Yong Soo kembali pundung di pojokan kelas.

"YUHUUU~ MY LOVELY ROSLINE!"

Seruan dari pintu kelas mengalihkan perhatian trio setangkai ini. Mereka mendapati BTT berdiri disana. Francis menyerobot masuk duluan dan langsung menghampiri Garuda. Tangannya merangkul Garuda dengan gemas. "Meski melenceng dari dialog yang aku buat, harus kuakui kalau kamu sangat menggemaskan kemarin, _mon cher~_ mumumu.."

Garuda menjauhkan wajah Francis yang hendak menciumnya, "Iya-iya. Tapi nggak usah gini juga, kan."

"Aku sampai lemes ngeliat akting Garuda. Pasti si Rud lagi nyariin kamu kemana tau, ya sekarang." timpal Antonio.

Garuda cemberut, "Bodo amat, deh. Moga-moga aja nggak ketemu lagi."

"Nah, sebagai perayaan karena kita udah berhasil dalam misi, kita bawain es krim sekardus nih!" ujar Gilbert semangat. Dia menaruh kardus isi es krim itu di meja Garuda. "Bagi-bagi juga sama anak sekelas, ya."

"Uoh, es krim!" seru Yong Soo heboh. "Kalo gini sih, aku juga mau ikutan _crossdress_ kayak Garuda, _daze!_ " Tangannya membongkar tutup kardus dengan Garuda dan Lovino yang kepo di samping kiri-kanannya.

Setelah ketiganya mengambil es krim, geng BTT pun ikut mengambil jatah mereka. Yong Soo yang terlebih dulu mencicipi es krim langsung mengernyitkan dahi. "Rasa apaan, nih? Kok asem banget, _daze?_ "

Francis nyengir, "Rasa sirsak, bro."

"Bleh, pantes aneh." keluh Yong Soo.

"Emang enak ya?" tanya Lovino sangsi.

"Eh, jangan salah. Gini-gini es krim rasa sirsak digemarin banyak orang. Lagi nge- _trend_ loh." jawab Antonio sambil menjilat es krimnya yang meluber ke tangan.

Lovino memutar bola matanya, " _Yeah, whatever.._ "

Selagi mereka mengobrol, satu per satu murid datang ke kelas. Mereka dikasih es krim traktiran BTT. Seperti biasa pula, para siswi pasti ngerubutin geng BTT persis kayak semut nemu gula. Emang sih, pesona mereka nggak ada yang bisa ngelawan. Bikin cewek-cewek pasti takluk sama mereka.

Garuda sampe mengo ngeliat kerumunan rusuh di depannya. Lovino yang sadar Garuda diem aja langsung nyenggol tangannya. "Es krimnya meleleh, tuh."

"Waduh!" Garuda yang ngeh sama lelehan es krim di tangannya langsung ngejilatin.

Lovino _blushing_ ngeliat Garuda yang ngejilat tangannya. Di matanya, gerakan Garuda itu erotis dan terasa mengundang. Bikin Lovino mikir yang 'iya-iya'.

 _'Apaan sih, ni toge satu. Nggak tau apa barusan itu bikin nggak nahan banget.'_ Lovino misuh-misuh dalam hati. Masih sambil _blushing_ juga.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya makan es krim, dari pintu kelas terdengar sebuah suara memanggil.

"Fratello~"

Lovino yang terpanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati adiknya berjalan menghampirinya dengan Ludwig mengekor di belakang. "Hei, Feli." Dan wajahnya menjadi sinis saat bertemu pandang dengan Ludwig. "Dan _potato bastard._ "

Ludwig _sweatdrop_ melihat kejutekan Lovino.

 _'Lagi-lagi brother complex-nya kambuh.' Batinnya._

"Hei-hei! Kalian sudah disini rupanya." Francis ikut nimbrung setelah lepas dari jerat siswi-siswi. "Nih, es krim rasa sirsak buat kalian. Semua murid disini kebagian." ujarnya sambil menaruh satu bungkus es krim di tangan masing-masing keduanya.

"Eh, tapi kita kan dari kelas sebelah, _ve~_ "

"Nggak apa-apa. Yang kita kenal pasti kebagian, kok."

Feliciano membuka bungkus es krimnya dan duduk di depan Garuda. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku udah tau ceritanya dari Ludwig tadi pagi. Aku nggak nyangka kamu berhasil mengelabui mafia-mafia itu, Garuda. Hebat _ve~_ "

Saat Garuda hendak membuka mulut, Francis langsung menyela. "Yap, bener. Semua nggak akan berjalan mulus kalo nggak karena aksi heroik Garuda."

"Wah, apaan nih? Rame banget." tiba-tiba Alfred nongol diantara Garuda dan Feliciano. Membuat kedua pemuda itu terlonjak, "Alfred! Bikin kaget!" seru keduanya kompak.

"Sampai _senior_ juga ngumpul disini." gumam Matthew pelan.

"Oh, udah pada ngumpul rupanya." Gilbert melirik Matthew yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Udah kebagian es krim?"

Matthew yang ditanya terlonjak kaget. Pemuda yang lebih pendek lima senti dari kakak kembarnya itu menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. "Be-be-belum, _senior._ "

"Nih, es krim buat kamu." Gilbert memberi satu bungkus es krim.

" _Thanks._ " ujar Matthew malu-malu.

"Jangan deket-deket adikku." Alfred menarik lengan Matthew dan membelakanginya. Matanya menatap sinis pada Gilbert yang hanya mengo. Ternyata Alfred mengidap _brother complex_ juga seperti Lovino.

"Pagi-pagi jangan merengut gitu." Antonio nyempil di depan Gilbert dan Alfred. "Nih, buat Alfred juga ada." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus es krim di depan Alfred.

" _Thanks._ " Alfred mengambil es krimnya.

Antonio nyengir, "Kalo mau makasih, ke Garuda aja. Karena dia kita bagi-bagi es krim ini."

"Oh, begitu." Alfred mengangguk-angguk. " _Thanks,_ Gar. Meski _hero_ ini nggak tau kamu ngapain aja sampe ditraktirin es krim sama _senior,_ tapi aku salut!" serunya heboh.

" _Uh, yeah.._ " wajah Garuda menjadi kelam karena mengingat dirinya kemarin. Dan sekarang, bukan hanya itu yang dikhawatirkannya. Tapi folder foto _cosplay_ -nya yang ada di ponsel Francis lah yang ia khawatirkan. Meski Francis sudah berjanji kalau itu hanya akan menjadi konsumsinya pribadi dan tidak akan disebarluaskan. Garuda merelakan foto-fotonya dan berusaha melupakan kejadian suram kemarin. Dan imbalan karena sudah membantu, Francis akan mentraktirnya makan enak selama sebulan. Yah, nggak apa-apa lah.

"Heh, Yong Soo. Jangan korup es krim. Entar yang lain nggak kebagian!"

"Tau, bilangnya nggak enak. Dasar _curl bastard!_ "

"Eh, sadar dong Lovino! Kamu sama adikmu kan juga keriwil, _daze!_ "

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Hebohnya _ve~_ "

"Kamu juga sama!"

"Kesesesesese~"

"Senior ketawanya serem."

"Kalo _hero_ datang, semua pasti senang!"

"Fusosososososo~"

Yah, untuk sementara. Satu masalah selesai.

Entah apalagi yang akan menanti mereka esok hari.

Dan jangan lupakan harapan Garuda yang ingin temannya bertambah banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_To Be Continued_**

 **A/n:**

 **Maaf ya telat update. Faz udah mulai kerja sekarang dan mungkin chap depan bakal publish agak lama. Tapi kalo ada waktu luang faz pasti lanjutin dan nggak akan nge-discontinued ff ini. Mudah-mudahan plotnya belum ngilang dari otak jadi faz bisa lanjutin. Hehe *piss***

 **Dan maaf faz nggak sempet balas review yang nggak login. Tapi review dari kalian faz baca dan faz seneng banget. Makasih support-nya. Faz terharu. TvT *big hug***

 **Love you all~ :***


End file.
